Rain and Tears
by triplet794
Summary: In The Rain, Nobody Can't See Our Tears Hun-Han / Boys Love! /Angst, Romance/hurt, Family / Mature content
1. Chapter 1

_New story _

_**Rain and Tears**_

_Hun-Han_

_Boys Love!_

_Angst, Romance/hurt, Family_

_Mature content_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Maaf harus mengatakan ini padamu Lu, tapi putramu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama dari seharusnya._

_Katakan berapa lama kemungkinannya_

_Maafkan aku_

_KATAKAN!_

_Tiga bulan dan tidak akan lebih dari enam bulan._

_._

_._

_._

Saat itu, dunianya hancur, Luhan seperti dihempas jatuh ke dasar jurang yang dipenuhi batu karang, membuatnya hancur berkeping, _hati dan jiwanya, _dia banyak menangis hari itu, rasanya dia ingin memaki Tuhan karena begitu tega memberikan penyakit di tubuh kecil putranya, _kenapa tidak dirinya saja,ah benar, harusnya dia saja, _dia akan lebih kuat merasakan sakit yang sama dengan buah hatinya, sebagai seorang ibu Luhan memiliki harapan pada putranya, ingin melihat Haowen tumbuh sehat dan meraih mimpinya menjadi seorang pilot, dia ingin melihat putranya bahagia, tumbuh menjadi seorang pria tampan yang akan menikah dan tidak mengulang kenangan buruk seperti miliknya dan Sehun, _sungguh, _dia tidak menginginkan apapun kecuali kebahagiaan Haowen.

Namun kini satu-satunya harapannya yang dimiliki untuk melihat putra kecilnya tumbuh besar dan bahagia, _sirna._

Adalah Oh Haowen, putra kecilnya yang baru berusia delapan tahun harus berjuang melawan radang selaput otak yang harus ditanggungnya seorang diri,penyakit jahat yang menyerang sistem saraf pusat otak serta sum-sum tulang belakangnya, yang mana kedua hal itu menjadi peran utama dalam penurunan kekebalan tubuh putranya yang kini sudah dalam tahap menghancurkan dan menggerogoti bagian vital malaikat kecilnya, kini Haowen harus berbaring di tempat tidur, menjalani segala kemoterapi dan pengobatan yang sudah dinyatakan dokter tidak akan membuatnya pulih, _hanya bertahan dari rasa sakit_.

_Klik….!_

"_ha ha ha…._Baiklah, aku akan segera datang lagi ke sekolah, aku juga rindu Kim saem, _taeoya…"_

Namun lihatlah bagaimana anaknya menyembunyikan segala rasa sakit dari perihnya alat yang menunjang hidupnya, dia sudah memakai _slang _oksigen di atas hidungnya lengkap dengan infus di tangan kirinya.

Tubuh kecil Haowen sudah kehilangan banyak berat badan, putranya juga tidak diperbolehkan banyak bergerak karena kondisinya yang mudah lelah,bahkan tertawa saja dia akan lelah, anak lelakinya kesakitan begitu banyak namun tak sekalipun senyum ceria itu luput dari wajah yang begitu menyerupai ayahnya.

"Sayang…."

Lalu mata kecil putranya menoleh, menatapnya sangat bahagia hingga membuatnya rela memutus sambungan dengan sahabat sejatinya, Kim Taeoh

"_eoh, _yasudah nanti aku hubungi lagi, Mamaku sudah datang."

_Pip!_

"Jadi ponsel siapa yang kau pinjam kali ini?"

Kebiasaan Haowen di pagi hari adalah meminjam ponsel seluruh _staff _yang mengenal kedua orang tuanya, _ah _kebetulan Luhan adalah dokter spesialis penyakit dalam sementara ayah Haowen, Oh Sehun adalah dokter spesialis bedah sekaligus pewaris dari _Grup Oh Medical Corp _yang secara kebetulan lagi adalah pemilik dan pendiri Seoul hospital.

Jadi wajar jika di rumah sakit bagi Haowen lebih menyenangkan daripada dirumahnya sendiri, karena sejujurnya jika dia menunggu dirumah, maka kesempatan untuk tidur dengan mamanya hanya tiga kali dalam seminggu, selebihnya dia akan tidur dengan sang ayah dan Haowen tidak suka tidur dengan ayahnya karena suara dengkuran sang ayah sangat mengganggunya di malam hari.

"_hehe, paman Chanyeol!"_

"Paman Chanyeol kesini?"

"_Yap! _Membawakan aku setumpuk mainan yang bisa aku buka saat aku pulang nanti."

"Tidak mau dibuka sekarang?"

"No ma, aku tidak bisa bermain sekarang, aku harus disuntik lagi, _kan?"_

Pada dasarnya Luhan selalu kehabisan kata-kata setiap kali Haowen bertanya tentang bagaimana dirinya akan diperlakukan di rumah sakit, bagaimana benda-benda tajam itu akan masuk dan keluar didalam tubuhnya.

Beruntung Luhan memiliki putra yang pengertian, jadi setiap kali dia menjelaskan "Hanya sedikit lagi, tahan ya rasa sakitnya?" Haowen dengan mudahnya mengangguk dan mengatakan "Jangan cemas Ma, itu hanya seperti digigit semut."

Dan Luhan yang menangis, dia memalingkan wajahnya sesaat membayangkan kalimat _hanya digigit semut _oleh putranya adalah kebohongan, bagaimana bisa jarum suntik berukuran 10 ml itu hanya seperti digigit semut, bahkan orang dewasa akan berteriak sakit jika mereka yang mengalaminya.

Lagipula bukan lengan tangan Haowen yang disuntik, mereka selalu melakukan pemeriksaan dengan menyuntikan jarum ke tulang sum-sum Haowen setiap harinya, memastikan bakteri yang sudah menggerogoti tulang sum-sum putranya tidak menjalar ke bagian organ vital yang lain seperti jantung dan paru-paru.

"Ma…."

"_hmh?"_

Luhan menaikkan dua bola matanya keatas, mencegah air matanya turun membasahi lalu menatap surai tampan Haowen yang semakin terlihat pucat dan lemas setiap harinya, kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat dan dengan lembut dia mengusap air mata ibunya yang ditahan dan berbekas air mata disana.

"Menangis saja, kalau ditahan Haowen akan merasa bersalah."

Dan benar saja Luhan tak kuasa lagi menahan perih tergores di hatinya, merasakan bagaimana tangan dingin putranya mengusap wajahnya adalah hal yang membuat Luhan kehilangan pertahanan diri, matanya terpejam, dia menggenggam tangan putranya di pipi lalu terisak sejadinya.

Dia dan Sehun adalah seorang dokter yang mengerahkan waktu dan tenaga untuk menyelamatkan banyak orang tapi terlambat mengetahui kondisi putra mereka sendiri, _sangat terlambat, _tepatnya dua minggu lalu adalah hal yang paling menampar keras wajah mereka saat tiba-tiba pengasuh Haowen mengatakan putranya demam tinggi namun mereka hanya sekedar memberi perintah "_beri obat penurun demam." _Setelah itu mereka larut dalam obsesi mereka sebagai dokter, bekerja tanpa mengingat bahwa ada malaikat kecil mereka menunggu dirumah, sedang kesakitan dan membutuhkan kehangatan, puncaknya adalah ketika seorang perawat berlari padanya dan mengatakan "_Dokter Oh! _Putra anda berada di ruang emergency."

_Saat itu_, saat dimana kakinya berjalan menuju ruang emergency adalah saat yang paling mengerikan untuk Luhan, dia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri sang anak sedang mengalami kejang dan sempat memasuki kondisi kritis hingga tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari.

Itu adalah kali pertama mereka menyadari bahwa mereka orang tua yang egois, yang selalu mementingkan diri mereka sendiri, bukan tanpa alasan selama dua minggu terakhir Saat Haowen jatuh sakit mereka seperti terobsesi pada pekerjaan mereka sendiri, melakukan operasi terus menerus dan mengabaikan darah daging mereka.

_Ya, _selama delapan tahun bekerja di rumah sakit mereka terkenal sebagai keluaga yang harmonis, yang tidak pernah sedikitpun pulang terlambat, prioritas mereka adalah Haowen, setidaknya sampai dua minggu sebelum mereka mengetahui anak mereka sedang dalam kondisi kritis.

Sesuatu terjadi, mereka terus bertengkar tanpa tahu putra mereka sedang kesakitan, karena saat itu, tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu, saat kondisi Haowen mengalami _drop _adalah hari yang sama dengan hari dimana Sehun melayangkan surat perceraian pada Luhan.

_Klik!_

Pintu terbuka lagi, dan seperti biasa setiap pukul sebelas pagi Sehun dan dokter spesialis bedah pada anak, _Park Chanyeol, _akan memasuki ruangan Haowen diikuti beberapa dokter spesialis lainnya, seperti dokter Byun Baekhyun, _spesialis anak dan kesehatan mental pada anak _serta istri dari kepala rumah sakit yang tak lain adalah mertua Luhan, Yoon So Ha

"Paman CY!"

Sebenarnya Luhan terkejut karena kali yang pertama dipanggil Haowen bukanlah ayah atau neneknya, anak lelakinya itu justru memanggil Paman CY yang tak lain adalah sebutan untuk Chanyeol, hal itu membuat Luhan melirik pada ekspresi Sehun dan ibu mertuanya untuk mendengar percakapan seru antara Chanyeol dan Haowen terkait _game _terbaru yang diberikan paman favoritnya.

"Hey jagoan, bagaimana? Sudah berhasil menghubungi teman sekolahmu?"

Menyerahkan ponsel serta _handsfree _milik sang paman, Haowen mengangguk riang "_eoh, _gomawo paman sudah meminjamkannya untukku."

"Tidak masalah, segera hubungi perawat terdekat jika ingin meminjam ponsel lagi, _ya?"_

"Oke paman."

"Haowen…."

Merasa suara berat ayahnya memanggil, membuat anak lelaki delapan tahun itu menoleh, dia menatap ayahnya namun tatapan itu sangat berbeda dengan menatap Luhan, jika dengan ibunya Haowen penuh kelembutan dan rasa cinta, berbanding terbalik saat menatap ayahnya, tiba-tiba anak delapan tahun itu mengerutkan keningnya, itu adalah tatapan lelaki dewasa, _tegas dengan rahang mengatup, _seolah menantang ayahnya atau siapapun yang mencoba melukai hati ibunya.

"Ya, _Pa?" _dia membalas dingin, sedingin wajah ayahnya namun ditutupi dengan senyum seadanya karena melihat tatapan ibunya yang cemas "Apa ini sudah waktunya aku disuntik lagi?"

Sehun kemudian melunak, dia menarik dalam nafasnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur putra tunggalnya "_eoh, _Papa, Baekie dan Paman CY yang akan melakukannya hari ini, kau siap?"

Tak lama beberapa perawat senior yang biasa menemani Haowen datang dengan membawa nampan berisi jarum suntik dan tabung untuk menampung darahnya, nanar matanya menunjukkan ketakutan tapi anak lelaki itu adalah seorang pemberani yang tidak ingin melihat ibunya cemas berujung terisak menangisi kondisinya "Baiklah, aku siap."

Haowen entah mengapa sudah terbiasa dengan semua alat mengerikan itu tapi tak pernah terbiasa melihat tatapan senndu ibunya setiap semua alat itu dipersiapkan untuknya, jadilah tangan mungilnya sekali lagi menggenggam tangan ibunya hingga membuat Luhan menoleh merasa hangat dihatinya.

"Ya nak?"

"Ini sudah waktunya Ma, cepat pergi."

"Tapi mama ingin menemanimu nak."

"Mama akan menangis lagi aku yakin, cepat pergi dan datang sekitar jam makan siang, aku ingin _bibimbap _buatan Kyungie."

"Tapi nak-….."

Luhan memalingkan wajah saat Sehun menatapnya, ini tatapan peringatan untuk tidak membuat _mood _Haowen hilang dan membuat kondisinya lebih buruk, jadi dia hanya bisa menggigit kencang bibirnya untuk mencium surai Haowen dan berbisik "Nanti mama akan bawakan bibimbap buatan Kyungie."

"Taeoh juga, bawa dia bermain kesini ma."

"_baiklah…"_

Setelahnya, dengan hati pedih terluka, Luhan dengan berat hati berjalan meninggalkan kamar isolasi anaknya, dia menepuk Baekhyun dan berpesan "Titip anakku." Sebelum beralih pada Chanyeol yang selalu memberi perhatian lebih padanya "Tenang saja, dia jagoan hebat."

"_ara…."_

"_Nah _Oh Haowen bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

Luhan bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun bertanya riang, dibalas jawaban tak kalah riang dari Haowen yang berteriak "AKU BAIK BAEKIEYAAA…" hingga membuat Luhan tertawa menyadari cinta pertama anaknya akan selalu Baekhyun dan Luhan sedikit iri melihatnya.

"Nak, kau yakin ingin mama pergi?"

"_eoh…."_

Haowen sendiri mulai dibius dan samar dia bisa melihat sang nenek mengikuti Luhan keluar untuk bergumam "_Jangan sakiti mamaku lagi."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"LUHAN!"

"…"

Dan tepat seperti apa yang dikhawatirkan Haowen, belum beberapa langkah dirinya keluar dari kamar putra kecilnya suara itu terdengar membentaknya, sudah seperti ini sejak setahun yang lalu saat tiba-tiba ibu mertuanya turut campur di kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Sehun.

"LUHAN!"

Dan Luhan juga selalu berusaha mengabaikan ibu mertuanya, dirinya akan kerap bertengkar hebat dengan wanita yang sudah membencinya sejak delapan tahun lalu karena pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

Wanita paruh baya itu selalu menyalahkan Luhan mengatasnamakan kehamilan Haowen saat itu, membuat Sehun tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mewarisi perusahaan keluarga Oh yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan dan pariwisata, oleh sebab itu wanita tua didepannya sangat terobsesi dengan rumah sakit ini, bersumpah agar Sehun memiliki satu kekayaan keluarga dari ayah suaminya setelah kekayaan yang lebih besar jatuh pada putra tunggal adik iparnya yang tak lain adalah sepupu Sehun, _Park Chanyeol._

Itulah sebab ibu Sehun sangat membencinya, ditambah suasana yang semakin tegang beberapa hari lalu saat Chanyeol bergabung makan malam dengan keluarga Oh dan mengatakan dengan tegas akan menikahinya setelah dirinya dan Sehun resmi bercerai nanti.

Semua terdengar gila dan membuat kepalanya sakit, _sangat, _lalu wanita dibelakangnya mulai bersikap keras dengan mencengkram lengannya serta berteriak "APA KAU TULI, _HAH?!" _sontak semua yang mendengar menoleh, paling banyak adalah perawat dan dokter residen hingga membuat Luhan perlahan melepas tangan ibu mertuanya seraya bergumam "_ada apa, eomoni?"_

"_tsk! _Setelah aku membuatmu malu baru kau menjawab! Kau memang benar tidak tahu diri Luhan!"

"Jika ingin berteriak dan memaki diriku, lakukan lain kali, hatiku sedang kacau dan bisa melakukan hal diluar kesadaranku jika terus dibentak, sampai nanti." Katanya membungkuk, kembali beranjak pergi lalu dengan kejinya sang ibu mertua berteriak "APA KAU SUDAH MENANDATANGANI SURAT PERCERAIAN DENGAN PUTRAKU?"

_TAP!_

Kaki Luhan berhenti melangkah setiap diingatkan akan selembar kertas yang dikirimkan Sehun dari pengadilan, dia sudah cukup bersabar pada suaminya dan kini harus menghadapi ibu yang mewarisi sifat curiga pada suaminya, jadilah tangan Luhan terkepal, menoleh sejenak untuk menjawab ibu mertuanya dengan tenang

"Aku tidak akan menandatangani surat itu sampai kapan pun, _tidak,_ selama anakku masih membutuhkan ayahnya."

"KAU-…."

"Dokter Oh!"

Suara panggilan lain ditujukan untuk Luhan, membuatnya menoleh sementara ibu mertuanya kembali memasang wajah elegan seolah tak ingin kerut di wajahnya terlihat di depan pegawai yang bekerja di rumah sakit milik ayah dari suaminya.

"Ada apa perawat Kim?"

"Operasi Tuan Han Joong Ho akan dilakukan pukul sebelas siang, anda bisa melakukannya?"

"Kemana dokter Kim pergi?"

"Beliau sedang melakukan operasi darurat dan diperkirakan memakan waktu hingga sepuluh jam."

"Baiklah, aku yang akan masuk."

"_nde! _Terimakasih dokter Oh."

Tak lama perawat yang memakai seragam biru khusus ruang operasi itu berlari menyiapkan prosedur operasi yang dilakukan, meninggalkan Luhan dan ibu mertuanya lagi hingga membuat Luhan terpaksa membungkuk untuk menegaskan satu hal

"Jika putramu ingin bercerai-….. Benar-benar ingin bercerai dariku, katakan padanya untuk menandatangani surat perceraian kami lebih dulu, jangan memaksaku hidup dengan penyesalan nantinya, dia yang memulai jadi dia yang harus menderita, bukan aku."

Ditegaskan lagi bahwa dirinya benar-benar kelelahan, _pikiran dan tenaganya, _dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun kecuali Haowen, jadi saat dirinya dipaksa berpisah dengan lelaki yang sudah menjadi sandarannya selama delapan tahun, Luhan menolak, menolak dengan tegas karena dia tidak melakukan kesalahan seperti yang dituduhkan Sehun dua minggu yang lalu.

_KAU BERSELINGKUH DARIKU DAN MENGENCANI SEPUPUKU SENDIRI, CHANYEOL!_

Setiap mengingat tuduhan itu Luhan begitu marah pada Sehun, bagaimana dia meragukan kesetiaan dan cintanya selama delapan tahun hanya karena ibunya memberikan selembar foto yang dibuat seolah mereka berada di dalam kamar hotel tanpa satu helai pakaian, kenapa suaminya tidak mendengarkan dulu dan membiarkan api cemburu membakar hangsu dadanya.

Luhan tak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Sehun kala itu, posisinya terdesak dan Chanyeol tidak membantu karena untuknya, pertengkaran dengan Sehun adalah kesempatan agar mereka bisa bersama, hal itu sempat membuat Luhan geram pada seniornya di kampus saat mereka bersekolah dulu, berniat untuk membenci Chanyeol namun rasa bencinya sirna saat tulus hati Chanyeol pada Haowen meluluhkan hatinya

"Aku permisi."

"Aku akan terus mendesakmu menandatangani surat perceraian itu! KAU DENGAR LUHAN?"

Luhan mengabaikannya, itu seperti lebih baik membiarkan ibu mertuanya berteriak dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri daripada dia harus melayani kalimat kasar sang ibu mertua yang akan berujung membekas luka di hatinya.

"LUHAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Klik….!_

Setelah sekiranya menghabiskan waktu hampir enam jam di ruang operasi, Luhan akhirnya menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kembali ke kamar Haowen, hal pertama yang ditemukan adalah pemandangan manis dimana Sehun ikut berbaring ditempat tidur putra mereka, memeluk tubuh lemah Haowen dengan kasih sayang tersirat di wajahnya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum rindu, jika diingat kembali Sehun sudah angkat kaki dari rumah mereka sekitar satu bulan lalu, yang mana hal itu disadari putra mereka namun tak pernah sekalipun Haowen bertanya _"Dimana papa?"_ atau _"Kenapa papa tidak memberiku ciuman selamat malam?"_

Anak itu benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa didepan Luhan, tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa kecewa, marah, sakit, dan sedih didepannya, hanya senyum, dan itu terkadang justru menyakiti perasaan Luhan sebagai seorang ibu yang membiarkan putranya menanggung semua seorang diri dan tak memiliki tempat untuk berbagi.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Lalu langkah kakinya membangunkan Sehun, Luhan hanya bergumam "_hmm…" _sebagai jawaban seraya meletakkan selimut hangat favorit Haowen di atas meja "Pulanglah, aku akan menjaganya sekarang."

Sehun perlahan memindahkan tubuh mungil Haowen ke sisi yang lebih nyaman, dia pun bergegas bangun dari tempat tidur sementara Luhan meletakkan beberapa pakaian dan mainan Haowen ditempat yang disediakan Sehun untuk putra mereka.

"Kau sempat pulang kerumah?" tanyanya, dan Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Aku tidak sempat, jadwal operasiku menjadi padat secara tiba-tiba."

"Lalu darimana barang-barang itu datang?"

"Chanyeol membawakannya untukku."

"_ah, _kekasihmu ya?"

Sejujurnya ini yang dihindari Luhan selama beberapa bulan terakhir, mereka akan bertengkar setiap nama Chanyeol disebutkan, entah Sehun berteriak atau menyindirnya seperti saat ini Luhan sudah sangat terbiasa hingga berakhir hanya menarik dalam nafasnya "Terserahmu ingin berkata apa."

"KAU-…."

Sontak jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun dibakar api cemburu, yang diinginkan Sehun hanya jawaban seperti _dia bukan kekasihku, _atau _kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, _bukan terlihat tenang sementara keutuhan keluarga mereka sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini.

"Apa kau sudah terbiasa saat aku menyebutnya kekasihmu?"

Luhan menahan sakit saat tangan Sehun mencengkramnya kuat, membiarkan lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya itu melakukan apapun dan tak berniat membela diri, _sungguh, _seluruh tenaga dan pikiran Luhan hanya untuk putranya yang kini tertidur lelap, dia sudah tidak mempedulikan apapun termasuk sikap arogan Sehun padanya.

"Jika itu membuatmu senang, aku akan menjawab _ya, _lagipula aku mulai terbiasa dengan semuanya, dengan kemarahan tidak beralasan yang kau miliki untuk Chanyeol, dengan kehadiran Chanyeol untuk anakku, karena disaat Haowen membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya bermain Chanyeol berada untuk menemani, bukan ayahnya!"

"Luhan!"

"_Pa…."_

Sehun nyaris berteriak jika suara lirih terdengar disela pertengkaran mereka, keduanya menoleh dan berharap itu bukan milik Haowen namun sial, itu memang milik putra mereka, yang kini membuka mata karena terganggu dengan suara tinggi kedua orang tuanya.

Yang sedang menatap sendu kepada ayah dan ibunya, namun tak bisa menggerakan tubuh karena memang terapi siang tadi membuat gerakannya terbatas bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat tangan.

Jadilah putra kecilnya yang baru berusia delapan tahun itu menatap sang ayah cukup tegas, terasa dingin dipenuhi luka di matanya untuk mengatakan "_Cukup, _Jangan sakiti mama lagi."

"Nak…."

Buru-buru Luhan berlari menghampiri Haowen, memeluknya erat disertai rasa sesal dan cemas di hatinya, seharusnya dia tidak terpancing akan ucapan Sehun, membiarkannya berbicara apapun tanpa harus menjawab dan membuatnya marah.

"Tidak apa sayang, papa tidak menyakiti mama, kami baik-baik saja nak." Luhan berusaha menenangkan Haowen yang selalu berada disana, di tengah-tengah pertengkarannya dengan Sehun, selalu mendengarkan dan itu membuatnya marah jika ibunya terus disalahkan entah itu oleh neneknya, bibinya atau yang lebih buruk, _ayahnya._

"_Aku benci papa."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_tobecontinued_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Kebiasaan gue kalo bosen nulis satu cerita pasti buat cerita baru, gak tau ini untung apa rugi yang jelas gue lagi pengen buat cerita cekat-cekit lagi, kkk~_

_._

_Seeyou_

_._

_enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous _

"_Aku benci papa."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Rain and Tears_**

_Hun-Han_

_Boys Love!_

_Angst, Romance/hurt, Family_

_Mature content_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Serius Lu? Kalian bertengkar lagi di depan Haowen?"

Terlihat dari nadanya hanya menunjukkan dokter spesialis kejiwaan dan _psikolog _pada anak itu sangat marah, bukan hanya karena kenyataan bahwa anak delapan tahun menyaksikan sendiri betapa kejam ibu serta ayahnya saat bertengkar tapi karena keadaan _psikis _Haowen tidak diperbolehkan merasa tertekan terlebih marah hingga mempengaruhi kondisinya.

"Kami tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya, anakmu sedang berjuang sendiri dengan penyakitnya, tidak bisakah kalian bekerjasama untuk setidaknya berpura-pura harmonis didepan Haowen?"

"Entahlah Baek, aku semakin tidak mengenal suamiku sendiri."

Kedua dokter yang berasal dari universitas serta lulus di tahun yang sama itu merupakan sahabat dekat, masing-masing dari mereka jatuh cinta kepada senior mereka sewaktu kuliah, namun sayang hanya cinta Luhan yang berbalas sementara Baekhyun hingga saat ini harus memendam perasaannya pada lelaki yang juga mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

_Klik…._

"Luhan."

Dan lelaki yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang, namun bukan dirinya yang dicari karena seperti biasa lelaki tampan berlesung pipi itu akan selalu mencari Luhan dan mengabaikannya seolah dirinya tidak tampak dan tidak layak untuk dilihat.

"Yeol?"

"_astaga! _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

"_huh?"_

Luhan terkejut saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluknya, terasa sangat erat bahkan nyaris membuat Luhan tidak bernafas karena memang Chanyeol mendekapnya sangat erat "_yeol…" _katanya berusaha melepas pelukan temannya menyadari Baekhyun kini memalingkan wajah tanda hatinya mulai terluka setiap kali Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Sehun? Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini? Apa dia memukulmu lagi?"

"_aniya…._Jangan karena Sehun pernah memukulku satu kali kau berbicara seperti dia selalu melakukannya Yeol, itu tidak adil."

"Tapi tetap saja aku mencemaskanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _oke? _Lagipula darimana kau tahu kami bertengkar?"

"Haowen, dia bercerita padaku pagi ini."

"_huh?"_

"Apa kau belum dengar? Anakmu menolak untuk diambil darah oleh ayahnya pagi ini, dia hanya ingin aku yang melakukannya tapi Sehun melarangnya, keadaan disana benar-benar rumit."

"_oh tidak…."_

Ini salahnya karena mengambil jadwal operasi pagi, dia benar-benar baru selesai dan beristirahat sejenak hanya untuk mendengar kabar bahwa putranya menolak untuk melakukan pengambilan darah, hal ini tentu membuatnya cemas, dia pun bergegas untuk segera datang menghampiri kamar Haowen dan menemukan Park Jihoon yang tak lain merupakan perawat sekaligus penanggung jawab ruangan Haowen sedang berdiri didepan ruangan putranya.

"Jihoon."

"Dokter Oh."

Lelaki yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan Luhan itu menoleh, raut wajahnya terlihat antara lega namun cemas dan itu membuat Luhan segera bertanya "Ada apa? Dimana anakku?"

"Suami anda sedang ada didalam dokter Oh, kami tidak diizinkan masuk sampai diberi perintah."

"_wae?"_

"Maafkan aku dokter Oh, ini semua salahku, harusnya aku memberitahumu lebih awal, tapi Haowen menolak sarapan dan meminum obat karena ayahnya yang datang, dia mengizinkan siapapun menyuapi dan memberinya obat kecuali ayahnya, tapi Professor Oh, dia tetap bersikeras melakukannya untuk Haowen."

Luhan marah mendengarnya, dia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa sulit untuk Sehun menghilangkan sedikit saja sikap arogannya, bahkan pada darah dagingnya sendiri dia tidak bisa mengalah.

Itu membuat Luhan kesal sebagai seorang ibu, tapi sebagai dokter dia mencoba berfikir dengan kepala dingin seraya bertanya pada perawat putranya "Kapan terakhir kau memeriksa kondisi vital Haowen?"

"Pagi, pukul delapan."

"Biar aku lihat."

Buru-buru Jihoon memberi catatan medis Haowen hari ini pada Luhan, membuatnya segera membaca untuk menyadari tekanan darah dan denyut nadi putranya begitu lemah dan jauh dari angka normal seharusnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau berikan?"

"Kami hanya mengganti cairan infus elektrolitnya, selebihnya suami anda yang memberi terapi pengobatan."

"Hasil darah hari ini?" Luhan memintanya, membuat Jihoon tertunduk takut untuk mengatakan "Haowen hanya ingin Professor Park yang mengambil pemeriksaan hari ini , tapi Profesor Oh melarangnya."

"Jadi anakku belum melakukan pemeriksaan darah rutinnya pagi ini?"

"Maafkan aku dokter Oh."

Luhan memijat kasar kepalanya ini sudah hampir jam makan siang tapi Haowen belum melakukan pemeriksaan rutinnya, hal itu selalu dilakukan untuk melihat perbandingan bakteri yang menyerang otak Haowen sudah berkurang atau justru bertambah hingga menghambat pertumbuhan sel sumsung tulang belakang yang baru.

"Apa hanya suamiku di dalam?"

"Ya dokter Oh."

"Baiklah."

Perlahan Luhan membuka pintu kamar Haowen, menyadari suasana hening dikamar putranya terlalu mencekam hingga dia mendengar suara Sehun bersahutan dengan suara lemah putranya.

"Kenapa harus Samchoon jika papa bisa melakukannya?"

"Karena jika bukan samchoon aku tidak mau dimasukkan jarum, itu sakit dan aku benci jika papa yang melakukannya!"

"Oh Haowen!"

Baru satu langkah Luhan ingin menghampiri, seseorang memegang lengannya, itu Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya lembut, meminta Luhan untuk tidak terpancing emosi hanya karena Sehun meninggikan suara pada putranya.

"Lepas."

"Kau hanya akan membuat Haowen sedih jika dia tahu kau mendengar percakapan mereka Lu!"

"Apa aku harus diam saja?"

"Dengarkan aku, bawa Sehun keluar dan aku akan mengurus Haowen."

"Yeol…"

"Percaya padaku, _ya?"_

Dan Luhan pun memutuskan untuk percaya, dibenarkan ekpresi tegang di wajahnya menjadi tenang sampai Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya lebih dulu dan sengaja berteriak "HAOWENAAA SAMCHOON DATANG~" teriaknya membuka pintu dan seketika suasana tegang antar ayah-anak itu digantikan dengan hening mencekam.

Menyadari Chanyeol sudah membuat Sehun berhenti berteriak, kini giliran Luhan yang masuk dan sengaja tersengal seolah dia berlari dari tempat yang jauh padahal nyatanya dia sudah berdiri disana dan mendengar suaminya membentak putra mereka.

"Nak!"

Sehun menoleh saat Chanyeol datang, ekspresi wajahnya marah, lalu tak lama Luhan terlihat dan itu hanya membuatnya menyeringai menyadari bahwa dua lelaki yang berselingkuh dibelakangnya sudah membuat scenario seolah dirinya adalah ayah yang jahat.

"Mama kenapa berlari?" Haowen bertanya dengan wajah pucatnya, Luhan tak kalah pucatnya untuk berlari melewati Chanyeol dan mendekap erat putra kecilnya "Mama dengar kau menolak untuk melakukan pemeriksaan darah rutin, kenapa sayang?" tanyanya, dan Haowen tergagap untuk menjawab "Haowen ingin, tapi bukan dengan papa." Lirihnya menatap dingin sang ayah lalu menunjuk Chanyeol "Dengan Samchoon."

Luhan melirik Chanyeol sekilas lalu bertanya lagi pada Haowen "Baiklah, Haowen bisa melakukan pemeriksaan dengan samchoon."

"Aku yang akan melakukannya." Tegas Sehun dan itu membuat wajah Haowen meringis antara ingin menangis dan terlalu marah pada ayahnya "_pa-pa…."_

Kedua orang tuanya menoleh dan Luhan terlihat cemas, jadilah dia mencengkram lengan Sehun, mengabaikan suara geram dan tatapan dingin itu untuk menenangkan putra mereka "Mama akan membawa papa pergi sayang, turuti apa kata samchoon, mama akan kembali lagi."

"_apa yang kau lakukan."_

"_IKUTAKU!"_

Tegasnya Luhan membuat Haowen menyadari kalau kedua orang tuanya kembali bertengkar, hal itu membuatnya tertawa pedih dan bepura pura tidak melihat dengan merangkul lengan Chanyeol, bersembunyi disana berharap tak mendengar pertengkaran apapun lagi dari kedua orang tuanya, dia pun setengah menggigit lengan Chanyeol untuk bergumam lirih penuh ketakutan

"_Samchoon."_

_._

_._

_._

"LUHAN LEPASKAN AKU!"

Mengabaikan bahwa mereka tengah diperhatikan oleh seluruh perawat, dokter dan keluarga pasien di tengah koridor ruang _intensive _anak, Sehun terus berteriak marah sementara Luhan tetap menyeret suaminya keluar dari ruangan putra mereka.

Dilihat dari wajah keduanya yang tegang menyiratkan kemarahan terpedam di hati masing-masing, _Luhan terutama, _dia bahkan tidak segan membentak putra dari calon penerus rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja untuk berteriak

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA? KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT HAOWEN TERTEKAN?"

Antara terkejut dan tak menyangka Luhan memiliki keberanian semacam ini untuk membentaknya, Sehun hanya tertawa menyeringai seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya dan membalas "_wae? _WAE? APA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MERAWAT PUTRAKU SENDIRI?"

"_cih! _Apa katamu? Merawat putramu sendiri? KAU SUDAH MENINGGALKANNYA SELAMA SATU BULAN DAN KAU KATAKAN INGIN MERAWAT PUTRAMU? PIKIRMU AKU AKAN MEMPERCAYAINYA?"

"_mwo?"_

"Dia bahkan lebih dekat dengan anjing kecilnya daripada dengan ayahnya!"

"_diam-…"_

"Jadi kau tidak berhak membuat Haowen tertekan, anakku harus mendapatkan kenyamanan dan jika rumah sakit ini tidak bisa memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman, aku akan membawanya keluar dan pergi ke rumah sakit yang lebih layak, _CAMKAN ITU!"_

Satu langkah Luhan menjauh, Sehun mencegahnya, tangannya yang terkepal erat kini beralih mencengkram lengan yang lebih mungil darinya hingga tak sadar Sehun bisa mendengar suara rintih kesakitan namun diabaikan akal sehatnya.

"_Lepaskan aku-…."_

Tak banyak berkata Sehun sedikit menyeret Luhan ke ruang istirahatnya yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Haowen, dia mengabaikan seluruh tatapan yang melihat mereka, teriakan Luhan yang kini memberontak hingga satu hentakan kasar dia berhasil membawa Luhan masuk kedalam ruang kamarnya dan menguncinya segera.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan istriku? Apakah istriku akan berlari ke pelukan sialan Park Chanyeol?"

"Bahkan Chanyeol seribu kali lebih baik darimu!"

"_SIAL!"_

Satu hal pertama yang dilakukan Sehun adalah mendesak lelaki yang sudah tidak sentuhnya selama satu bulan ke tempat dimana dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi, dan setelah dipikirkan satu bulan adalah waktu yang menyiksa karena sesungguhnya Sehun sangat tergila-gila pada rupa cantik istrinya.

Dia merindukan mata sayu Luhan setiap kali mereka saling menatap, merindukan bibir mungil yang hangat setiap kali dikecupnya sampai suara desahan yang membuatnya menggila karena rindu selama satu bulan berlalu.

Semua tentang istrinya, tentang lelaki cantik yang dihamilinya sebelum mereka lulus di bangku kuliah, Sehun memujanya, dan sebagai kakak kelas yang sangat beruntung mendapatkan cinta Luhan seutuhnya, dia sangat bahagia, kelahiran Haowen melengkapi bahagia mereka selama delapan tahun sampai ibunya membawa bukti yang tak diduga Sehun sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol? KENAPA KAU TIDUR DENGAN SEPUPUKU!"

"HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN? AKU TIDAK TIDUR DENGAN CHANYEOL!_"_

Yang diketahui Sehun, Chanyeol sudah menyukai Luhan sejak mereka saling berkenalan sebagai adik dan kakak senior saat kuliah dulu, dan rasa suka Chanyeol adalah salah satu alasan Sehun sengaja membuat Luhan mengandung anaknya, _itu berhasil_, Luhan mengandung anaknya kala itu, membuat sepupunya menyerah dan menikmati tatapan pedih Chanyeol saat mereka berdua mengikat janji di hadapan Tuhan dengan Haowen yang masih berada di perut Luhan.

"Kau milikku."

Dan terjadi lagi hal kasar yang dilakukan Sehun tepat sebelum dirinya angkat kaki dari rumah, dia menyentuh Luhan dengan cara yang kasar, melumat bibirnya hanya dipenuhi nafsu tanpa rasa cinta seperti dulu yang selalu mereka lakukan.

Bibirnya dihisap kasar, tubuhnya disentuh paksa hingga terakhir yang bisa Luhan rasakan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa entah karena dia rindu disentuh suaminya atau karena dia terlalu marah hingga tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Pakaian kerjanya dibuka secara kasar, Luhan bisa mendengar bunyi salah satu kancing jas putihnya terjatuh dilantai, tak lama Sehun melepas paksa seluruh pakaiannya hingga sentuhan didaerah sensitive bagian tubuh Luhan dijamah kasar oleh suaminya.

"_Sehun—aahh~"_

Dan seolah tahu bagaimana cara melumpuhkan pertahanannya, Sehun sengaja menghisap kuat lehernya, memberi banyak kecupan disana hingga tak ada lagi kekuatan tersisa Luhan mengingat kedua tangannya dicengkram kuat di belakang sementara dia menggunakan tumitnya untuk menggesek kemaluan Luhan "_kau bajingan!" _umpat Luhan disela kecupan kasar Sehun yang menyisakan bekas gigitan disana, rasanya sakit, _sangat memalukan, _terlebih saat Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, menurunkan celana biru ruang operasi yang sedang digunakan Luhan untuk menekannya semakin ke dinding.

Sungguh, Luhan tak memiliki kuasa untuk melawan, ketika dia melawan Sehun akan memukul atau mencekiknya, menyisakan bekas di tubuhnya hingga orang-orang terdekatnya menyadari dan menyalahkan lagi ayah dari putranya, dia membenci Sehun saat ini, _sungguh, _tapi melihatnya disalahkan banyak orang belum menjadi satu kesanggupan Luhan sebagai seorang istri melihatnya.

"_Sehun…Jangan."_

Luhan memberikan peringatan saat merasakan kejantan n suaminya mulai menerobos masuk mencari sesuatu dibawahnya, dan semakin Luhan bergerak, Sehun akan semakin mencengkramnya kasar hingga satu dorongan kasar, Sehun memaksakan masuk miliknya dan membuat Luhan mengerang, menahan sakit saat tubuh mereka menyatu seolah tak sudi mengeluarkan desahan untuk suaminya.

"_bagaimana? _Kau menyukainya?"

Luhan mengunci rapat bibirnya, hanya ada bulir air mata terlihat dan itu membuat Sehun semakin geram dan marah, tak ayal hal itu membuatnya bersikap semakin kasar dan memaksa Luhan untuk mendesahkan namanya, _hanya namanya._

"Nikmati ini, aku tahu kau merindukan aku, _haha!"_

"_Sehun-….."_

Terakhir Sehun tak hanya menghentak kasar penyatuan mereka, dirinya juga menjambak Luhan, mencium kasar bibirnya hingga hanya air mata perih yang terasa, tangan kasarnya bermain di seluruh daerah sensitive Luhan tanpa perlawanan.

Tanpa sengaja Luhan sendiri yang membiarkan Sehun melakukan hal kasar ini berulang, dia membiarkan suaminya terus mengambilnya seperti jalang lagi dan lagi, _ya, _ini kesalahannya karena tanpa sadar melindungi Sehun agar suaminya tidak disalahkan hingga kesalahannya pula saat gerakan kasar menyakitkan itu tanpa sadar membawanya sampai pada ujung kenikmatan menjijkan di susul suara mengerang Sehun saat yang kini memenuhi bagian bawah miliknya.

Luhan merasa jijik namun pasrah, pada kenyataannya dia selalu memberikan apa yang diinginkan Sehun, _sejak pertama mereka saling mengenal _hingga kini mereka menikah dan memiliki Haowen, semua yang dilakukan Luhan semata-mata karena dia mencintai Sehun, tapi kini rasa cintanya berbaur samar dengan kebencian tak terucapkan, dia ingin menyerah pada Sehun, tapi di satu sisi dia tahu dirinya masih membutuhkan Sehun, _sangat membutuhkannya._

"Kau terdengar seperti jalang saat menyebut nama Chanyeol, _jangan lakukan itu lagi."_

Setelah puas melampiaskan hasratnya, Sehun mendorong Luhan jatuh ke lantai, kembali merapikan seluruh pakaiannya sementara Luhan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan menahan rasa sakit tak hanya di bagian intimnya tapi juga dihatinya, tubuhnya _kram _tak bisa digerakkan dan Sehun sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa penyesalan dan justru berjongkok, menarik dagu Luhan untuk mengatakan "Rapikan dirimu, kakek ada disini dan dia ingin bertemu kita." Ucapnya dingin dan memaksa mengecup lagi bibir Luhan sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Luhan seolah dirinya sampah yang tak lagi diperlukan.

_BLAM!_

"_haargh—_HAARGHHH!"

Dan saat Sehun meninggalkannya seorang diri, barulah Luhan mengeluarkan suara, sebuah tangisan benci disertai luka namun ada cinta yang tak bisa dipaksa pergi, dirinya merasa begitu terhina, begitu terluka hingga kepalan tangannya digunakan untuk memukuli lantai berkali-kali mencetak warna biru di jemari tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tok….Tok_

_._

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar diiringi jawaban dari dalam yang terdengar "Masuklah." Kemudian jemari tangan yang terlihat lebam karena memukul lantai itu memutar _knop _pintu Presdir utama Seoul hospital, _Oh Suhwon, _yang tak lain adalah kakek dari Chanyeol dan Sehun serta kakek buyut Haowen yang kini hampir berusia Sembilan puluh tahun namun masih memiliki daya ingat yang kuat dan sangat menyukai cucu menantunya, _Luhan_

_Klik_

"Selamat siang Presdir Oh."

"_cucuku Luhan, _masuklah nak."

Sejujurnya Luhan merasa canggung setiap kali diperlakukan sangat hangat oleh kakek suaminya, saat ini Chanyeol dan Sehun ada bersama kakek mereka, menambah kesulitan baru untuk Luhan karena saat ini dia sulit tersenyum, dia sedang menahan sakit hati dan tubuhnya namun terpaksa tersenyum terlebih saat Sehun menatapnya tegas sementara Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya.

"Luhan?"

"_y-_Ya kakek?"

"Duduklah."

Luhan pun mengangguk, dia kini duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Sehun sementara kakek mereka duduk didepan seraya memperhatikan ketiga cucunya "Rasanya senang kembali ke rumah, _maksud kakek, _Beijing juga indah tetapi Seoul tetap terbaik."

Baik Sehun, Luhan maupun Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan, ketiganya tulus menyanyangi sang kakek dan akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk membuat lelaki berambut putih didepan mereka bahagia dan hidup lebih lama lagi.

"_haah~" _Terlihat sang kakek menarik dalam nafasnya, wajahnya yang berawal tersenyum kini menjadi sendu tatkala melihat dan menyadari bahwa cucu menantunya banyak kehilangan berat badan dan itu pasti karena merawat cucu buyutnya yang sedang berjuang melawan penyakit "Luhan."

"_hmh?"_

Luhan mendongak, menatap bingung pada sang kakek hingga generasi pertama pemilik rahang tegas seperti suami dan putra kecilnya itu menanyakan "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jujur rasanya sudah sama sekali tak ada yang menanyakan kabar tentangnya, selama ini yang didengar Luhan hanya mereka yang terus menanyakan kondisi putranya, bukan dia tidak suka, tapi setiap kondisi Haowen ditanyakan hanya akan membuatnya kembali teringat bahwa malaikat kecilnya sedang dalam kondisi kritis dan bisa kehilangan nyawanya kapan saja.

"_y-_Ya, aku baik-baik saja kakek."

Dia mengatakan baik-baik saja tapi kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya terkepal diatas kedua pahanya dan baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol bisa melihat bahu mungil Luhan bergetar menahan semua kesulitannya seorang diri.

Tapi berbeda dengan Sehun yang memalingkan wajah seolah tak peduli, Chanyeol tergoda untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terkepal _dan ya, _dia melakukannya tanpa ragu, membuat Luhan terkejut terutama Kakek Oh yang kini harus mendengar permintaan gila dari cucunya yang lain "Kakek, kumohon restui aku dan Luhan."

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sehun luar biasa terkejut mendengar permintaan Chanyeol pada kakek mereka, _Demi Tuhan, _dia baru memalingkan sesaat wajahnya tapi Chanyeol sudah berani menggenggam tangan istrinya di depan kakek mereka, hal itu nyaris menelan semua kesadaran Sehun untuk membunuh Chanyeol jika suara kakeknya tidak menyela dan bertanya "Kenapa aku harus memberikan restu padamu dan Luhan?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol lalu beralih pada Sehun "Apa kau masih berniat menceraikan istrimu?"

Mengabaikan teriakan Sehun, Chanyeol justru dengan tegas mengatakan "Ya, dia tetap akan menceraikan Luhan, dia bahkan memaksa Luhan untuk menandatangani surat perceraiannya lebih dulu, semua dilakukan semata-semata hanya agar kakek menyalahkan Luhan dan memberikan rumah sakit ini pada Sehun dan bibi Oh, _mereka-…._MEREKA BAHKAN TIDAK MEMPEDULIKAN HAOWEN YANG SEDANG BERJUANG!"

"DIAAAAM!"

Dan saat kedua cucunya berteriak saling membenci dan memaki, Kakek Oh bisa melihat Luhan yang tak berdaya berada di tengah keduanya, cucu menantunya itu terlihat ketakutan dan hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah tak berani menatapnya.

Hal itu membuat Kakek Oh merasa malu karena menyeret Luhan di tengah keluarga yang memiliki banyak cacat dan keserakahan seperti keluarganya, dan karena hal itu pula dia menggebrak meja menggunakan tongkat bantu berjalan miliknya dan menatap marah pada kedua cucunya "Hentikan! KALIAN SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN!" teriaknya marah, nafasnya pendek tersengal.

Dan melihat kakeknya memegang jantung membuat Luhan terburu-buru Luhan berlari menghampiri sang kakek, memeluknya erat seraya berbisik "Kakek tenanglah." Katanya berusaha tenang seraya menyerahkan air, kakek Oh meminumnya sejenak dan memegang tangan Luhan untuk tegas mengatakan pada kedua cucunya "Aku tidak memaafkan salah satu dari kalian jika kalian terus menyakiti Luhan, _hentikan—_HENTIKAN HAL GILA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN!"

"_Kakek…."_

Kakek Oh mengabaikan teriakan Luhan, kini yang dilakukan memperingatkan kedua cucunya seraya menunjuk marah pada mereka "Sebaiknya kau tidak mencintai istri sepupumu Park Chanyeol!" katanya memperingatkan Chanyeol dibalas erangan murka cucu kedua yang hanya berbeda enam bulan setelah kelahiran Sehun yang kini berteriak "YANG DIA LAKUKAN HANYA MENYAKITI LUHAN!" katanya menentang, membuat Sehun semakin murka sementara sang kakek berteriak "DIAM PARK CHANYEOL!" marahnya, dan kini beralih pada Sehun "Dan untukmu Oh Sehun, jika kau tetap bersikeras menceraikan Luhan, jangankan rumah sakit ini, aku tidak akan memberikan sepeser pun harta untukmu, _CAMKAN ITU!"_

Setelahnya kakek Oh beranjak dari kursi, dia mengisyaratkan pada Paman Kim yang dikenal Luhan sebagai orang kepercayaan sang kakek dan tak sengaja mendengar "Panggil Oh Jihoo dan Oh Jihyoo, aku ingin bicara dengan mereka."

Oh Jihoo sendiri adalah ayah kandung Sehun yang tak lain adalah Direktur rumah sakit di tempatnya bekerja, sementara Oh Jihyoo adalah ibu kandung Chanyeol yang menikah dengan Park Hansung yang tak lain adalah pemilik salah satu Industri hiburan ternama di Korea.

"Baik Presdir Oh."

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertemu dengan cucu buyutku."

"Aku bisa menemani kakek."

Sang kakek melihat iba pada Luhan, dia kemudian mengusap sayang wajah cucu menantunya untuk berkata "Jangan menangis Luhan, anakmu akan marah melihatnya."

"_huh?"_

Merasa berat mengakui kesalahan ini, kakek Oh tetap mengatakan "Maafkan kedua cucuku, istirahatlah untuk sekarang." Katanya mencium kening Luhan lalu berjalan meninggalkan mejanya dibantu paman Kim, langkahnya berat meninggalkan Luhan terlebih saat harus melewati kedua cucunya penuh rasa kecewa "Kalian sungguh memalukan." Sarkasnya dan sengaja menutup pintu dengan kencang, meninggalkan Luhan bersama dua lelaki yang kerap membuat kepala dan hatinya sakit untuk terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun menahan lengan Chanyeol yang hendak menghampirinya dan

_BUGH~_

Chanyeol terhuyung jatuh ke lantai, membuat Luhan berteriak namun tak terdengar karena teriakan Sehun jauh lebih mengerikan "BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCINTAI ISTRIKU! APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

_BUGH~_

Sehun memukul lagi saat Chanyeol berusaha bangkit, hal itu membuat lelaki berlesung pipi yang masih setia menunggu Luhan murka dan tak kalah berteriak "YA AKU MENCINTAI LUHAN! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI LELAKI YANG SELALU KAU SAKITI! AKU JUGA AKAN MENJADI AYAH DARI ANAKMU, KAU DENGAR?"

"BAJINGAN!"

Saat Sehun hendak memukul, Chanyeol menahannya, kini pukulannya berbalik mengenai telak wajah Sehun, lebih keras, dan lebih menyakitkan hingga sepupunya meringis kesakitan seperti sampah saat terjatuh di lantai.

"KAU MENJIJIKAN OH SEHUN! SANGAT MENJIJIKAN!"

Satu kepalan tangan Chanyeol kembali memukul Sehun, Luhan melihat suaminya nyaris tak bisa lagi membalas karena beberapa kali membentur meja, mereka terus membuat keributan, hingga satu kepalan tangan Chanyeol terlihat, barulah Luhan berlari melerai keduanya, dia menahan lengan Chanyeol dan mengatakan "Hentikan Yeol, _kumohon hentikan."_

"_rrhh~"_

Chanyeol menggeram marah, dia berniat terus memukul Sehun tapi mata Luhan memohon padanya, jadilan dia berteriak marah sebelum menggenggam tangan Luhan, berniat membawanya pergi tapi Luhan menolaknya "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Dia sampah dan pantas mendapatkannya."

"_yeol…."_

"Ikut aku!" Chanyeol tetap menarik pergi tangan Luhan tapi Luhan mengelak dengan alasan

"DIA MASIH SUAMIKU!"

Kekalahan terbesar Chanyeol ada pada status Sehun yang masih merupakan suami sah dari lelaki yang dicintainya sejak lama, jadi wajar jika dia terlihat marah dan kalah disaat bersamaan, ingin rasanya dia mengabaikan fakta bahwa Luhan adalah istri dari sepupu sialannya namun urung dilakukan dan hanya berakhir menghempas tak rela tangan Luhan "Lakukan apapun yang kau suka, jadilah bodoh lebih lama karena aku tidak akan pernah menyerah padamu!"

_BLAM!_

Setelahnya pintu tertutup lagi, meninggalkan Luhan dengan suaminya yang masih tersungkur di lantai, sesaat dia ingin membiarkan saja suaminya terluka walau berakhir menarik nafas dan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih menatapnya dingin "Bangunlah, jangan membuat keributan lagi." pintanya memohon namun dibalas sikap kasar Sehun yang justru menolak tangan Luhan dan lebih memilih bangun tanpa bantuan istrinya "Kau benar terlihat seperti jalang saat bersama sepupuku!" hinanya kasar dan sengaja menabrak bahu Luhan hingga membuat dokter bedah itu sedikit terhuyung karena benturan dengan bahu kekar suaminya.

"SEHUN!"

Dan seolah habis rasa sabarnya, Luhan berteriak memanggil Sehun, membuat lelaki yang mengalami memar di wajah itu menoleh untuk menatapnya tegas tepat di kedua mata yang dulu tulus mencintainya, yang selalu memperhatikan langkahnya, yang selalu membuatnya merasa terlindungi untuk mengatakan "Jangan membuatku berhenti mencintaimu." Pintanya lirih dibalas kepalan tangan Sehun untuk memohon lebih banyak pada ayah dari putranya "_kumohon."_

Setelahnya Luhan berlari mendului Sehun, membanting kasar pintu kerja ruangan Presiden direktur dan meninggalkan suaminya didalam sana dengan isak tangis, Sehun sendiri hanya diam mematung seolah tak percaya Luhan mengatakan hal itu padanya, jadilah dia tertawa mengerikan, _sangat mengerikan, _tanpa sadar kini air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya dengan tangan terkepal sangat erat

"_haha—HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_._

_._

_Sementara itu_

_._

"Apa kau melihat dokter Park?"

"Sepertinya sedang bersama Presdir Oh, _ah-…_Itu pujaan hati anda dokter Byun."

Bukan hal baru jika seluruh rumah sakit tahu perasaan seorang Byun Baekhyun terhadap cucu kedua pemilik rumah sakit ini, mereka bahkan sudah mengetahuinya selama bertahun-tahun dan cukup takjub dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun masih bertahan pada Chanyeol walau perasaannya tidak pernah terbalas sekalipn.

_Ah, _mungkin bagi mereka itu hal yang sangat sulit, tapi untuk Baekhyun, bernafas satu tempat dengan Chanyeol sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia, jadi ketika dia melihat pujaan hatinya berjalan mendekat dia juga ikut menghampiri dengan senyum tercantik yang dimiliki

"SUNBAE!" panggilnya riang, Baekhyun berniat memberikan bekal makan siang yang dia buat sebelum menyadari ada yang salah dengan pujaan hatinya, wajahnya memar, ada darah di sudut bibirnya hingga membuat Baekhyun berlari menghampiri "Sunbae, ada apa dengan-…."

"_MINGGIR!"_

Belum sempat Baekhyun selesai bertanya, Chanyeol sudah mendorongnya kasar, membuat sahabat terdekat Luhan itu sedikit terhuyung dan ditinggalkan begitu saja seolah kehadirannya tak pernah terlihat oleh lelaki yang sangat dicintainya.

"CHANYEOL!"

Lalu tak lama terdengar suara sahabatnya, Baekhyun menoleh dan keadaan Luhan tak kalah kacau dari Chanyeol, dia ingin bertanya tapi sama seperti Chanyeol, Luhan melewatinya begitu saja dan itu membuat air mata Baekhyun menetes tanpa diinginkan karena dirinya sedang kesulitan bernafas saat ini.

_Entah harus berapa lama lagi dia bertahan, mencintai Chanyeol yang mengharapkan sahabatnya, dia ingin melupakan, tapi kuasanya tak sanggup dilakukan, karena semakin Chanyeol menyakitinya, semakin besar pula cinta ini bertumbuh setiap detiknya._

"_Oh ayolah Byun, _kau kuat, jangan salahkan keadaan, salahkan hatimu yang mencintai disaat tidak tepat, _hanya itu….bodoh."_

_._

_._

_._

"CHANYEOL!"

Susah payah Luhan mengejar teman suaminya yang diperlakukan tak pantas didalam sana, dia miris mengetahui wajah Chanyeol lebih memar dari Sehun, lelaki itu juga terlihat marah bahkan melebihi dirinya, jadi dengan cara apapun dia akan meminta maaf termasuk dengan berdiri didepan kakak kelas sewaktu dirinya kuliah dan merentangkan tangan, mencegahnya pergi lebih jauh "Bicaralah denganku."

"Minggir."

"Sehun tidak bermaksud memukulmu, dia hanya cemburu padamu."

"Cemburu kau bilang? _tsk, _lelaki itu bahkan sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, untuk apa dia cemburu?"

"Sehun mencintaiku." Tegasnya tersinggung, sebanyak apapun Sehun menyakitinya Luhan meyakini masih ada cinta di hatinya, dia hanya tidak tahu mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba merubah sikapnya, semua ada alasan dan Luhan sedang mencarinya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Jika dia mencintaimu dia tidak akan berhubungan dengan banyak wanita diluar sana, _sadarlah—_SADARLAH LU!"

Barulah saat Chanyeol membentaknya, Luhan menyerah, dia tak lagi merentangkan tangan mencegah kepergiannya, _sebaliknya, _Luhan menyingkir dari hadapan Chanyeol karena jujur dia merasa benar-benar tersinggung dengan penuturan Chanyeol tentang suaminya.

"_baiklah, _Baiklah kau boleh pergi, tapi jangan berkata buruk tentang suamiku."

"_Luhan-…."_

"Sudahlah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan jangan meminta restu pada kakek lagi, perasaanmu terlarang untukku."

"Luhan!"

"Aku sudah memperingatkan."

Setelahnya Luhan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlihat cemas hingga saat Luhan melewatinya dia menarik lengan Luhan, membawa lelaki itu ke pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat, sangat erat hingga Luhan meronta karena banyak mata melihat mereka saat ini

"_Chanyeol, lepaskan-…"_

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Chanyeol-…"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu."

"_yeol…."_

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Rasanya percuma jika Luhan terus meronta, karena semakin meronta Chanyeol akan semakin mendekapnya erat, suaranya akan semakin kencang terdengar hingga membuat Luhan pasrah, membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya tanpa membalas pelukan hangat lelaki yang selalu menjaganya setelah Sehun berubah mengerikan.

Dan sepertinya keputusan Luhan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya di rumah sakit adalah sebuah kesalahan, karena tak hanya beberapa perawat dan dokter jaga yang melihat mereka, tapi Baekhyun dan Sehun, keduanya melihat adegan yang berhasil mengoyak hati serta perasaan mereka.

"_Sial!"_

Sehun ingin membuat keributan lebih besar lagi, tapi urung dilakukan ketika melihat ayah dan kakeknya berjalan di koridor bersebrangan, dia pun segera memalingkan wajah, bergegas pergi sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk melihat kepedihan itu lebih lama, tangannya mencengkram bekal yang dibuat untuk Chanyeol lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah untuk pasrah mengatakan

"_sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah berhasil dengan perasaan ini."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Malam hari_

_._

_._

"Apa Haowen senang dijenguk kakek buyutmu nak?"

"_eoh, _Kakek Presdir memberikan banyak hadiah yang bisa Haowen buka nantinya."

"Kakek Presdir?"

"Ya, untuk membedakan dengan kakek Haowen."

"_ah-…."_

Luhan hanya memaklumi celoteh riang putranya sampai suara putranya berubah sendu dan memanggilnya "Ma…."

"_Ya sayang?"_

"Dimana papa? Apa papa marah pada Haowen?"

Saat ini Luhan kembali pada rutinitasnya menemani Haowen di malam hari, rutinitas menyedihkan dengan fakta bau rumah sakit sudah menjadi aroma _terapy _yang menemani tidur malamnya bersama sang putra, dia selalu memakaikan selimut untuk mereka berdua, mendekapnya erat seraya menyanyikan _lullaby _untuk membuat tenang malaikat kecilnya yang sudah mengalami hal sulit selama dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Kenapa papa marah pada Haowen?" tanyanya mengecup kening Haowen dibalas suara lelah putranya yang seharian ini berteriak menjalani serangkaian _terapy _rutinnya di rumah sakit "Haowen menolak perawatan dari papa."

"_ah, _kenapa Haowen menolak papa kalau begitu?"

Anak lelakinya kesulitan memeluknya karena _slang _infus yang terpasang, jadilah Luhan berinisiatif melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Haowen yang banyak mengalami penurunan berat badan "Haowen marah pada papa."

"_huh?"_

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan putranya, namun Haowen tegas mengatakan "Haowen benci saat papa berteriak pada mama."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak marah pada mama? Mama juga bersalah karena membentak papa, _nak.._"

Haowen diam, memeluk ibunya adalah hal yang diinginkannya saat ini, jadilah dia tidak menjawab apapun hingga Luhan merasa pakaian tidurnya basah dan itu membuatnya sangat cemas "Kenapa menangis sayang? Ada yang sakit?"

Haowen menggeleng lemah, matanya sembab dan ini kali pertama Luhan melihat Haowen menangis terisak seperti ini "Haowen takut-…." Katanya menyentuh wajah cantik sang ibu namun terhalang _slang _yang membuat tangan kirinya sulit menggapai sementara tangan kanannya tak bisa digerakkan karena mengalami bengkak akibat jarum suntik.

"Apa yang membuat Haowen takut? Ceritakan pada mama." Luhan bertanya lagi, menggapai tangan Haowen dan membantunya mengusap pipi dengan bantuan tangannya, keduanya merasa bisa melakukan apapun bersama, melewati kesulitan apapun saat mereka menjaga satu sama lain.

Namun yang membuat hati Luhan hancur berkeping adalah kenyataan bahwa anak delapan tahunnya mengatakan hal yang tak dibayangkan Luhan sebelumnya, suara lirih bercampur isakan saat Haowen bertanya

"Nanti jika Haowen pergi siapa yang akan menjaga mama?"

Pertanyaan Haowen, kecemasan putranya bersahutan dengan suara hujan yang begitu deras yang terlihat dibalik jendela kamar, hati Luhan bergemuruh sebanding dengan suara gemuruh hujan di luar sana.

Kini dia mendongak, hanya meletakkan dagunya di kepala Haowen sementara air mata kepedihan mulai berlomba meminta dikeluarkan karena terlalu lama ditahan, dan yang membuat hati Luhan semakin hancur adalah fakta bahwa malam ini adalah kali pertama Haowen terisak di pelukannya, namun bukan karena sakit.

Putranya tidak memikirkan rasa sakit jarum suntik esok hari, tidak memikirkan pahitnya obat yang akan dikonsumsi esok hari, _ya, _semua itu mungkin tidak mengerikan untuk Haowen, _sebaliknya, _kenyataan tidak akan ada lagi yang menjaga Luhan adalah hal yang membuat anak delapan tahun itu menangis ketakutan.

Tangisannya tidak bersuara, begitupula Luhan, kedua ibu dan anak itu larut dalam kesedihan bersama hujan yang turun deras di luar sana, mereka seolah membagi ketakutan mereka dalam dekapan, menangis bersama hingga Haowen menyerah pada rasa lelahnya, tak lama dia tertidur dengan nafas sesak karena menangis.

Dia mendekat erat Luhan dalam tidurnya, hal yang sulit dilakukan Luhan saat ini adalah memeluk Haowen, jadilah perlahan dia melepas pelukan putranya, turun dari tempat tidur seraya menaikkan selimut Haowen dengan hati menangis terisak, tak lama dia mengecup sayang kening putranya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah jendela.

"_Siapa yang akan menjaga mama jika Haowen pergi?"_

Pertanyaan terlampau polos menggores dalam hati Luhan, dia kini melipat tangannya di atas dada, merasakan dingin dan memperhatikan deras hujan yang turun, dia bahkan tidak berkedip saat gemuruh kencang terdengar, _sebaliknya, _Luhan berkedip saat melihat hal yang tak pernah terlintas sebelumnya.

Tangannya _refleks _membekap mulutnya agar tak bersuara, langkah kakinya mundur karena terkejut sementara air matanya tak terelakan lagi, malam ini semuanya hancur untuknya, hatinya, jiwanya, raganya bahkan harga dirinya, dia kesulitan bernafas saat melihat sosok yang diyakini suaminya tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang wanita dibawah sana, _ya, _sepertinya Luhan sudah memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan putranya saat ini

"_Siapa yang akan menjaga mama jika Haowen pergi?"_

Jadilah dia menutup tirai jendela, tak kuasa melihat lebih banyak lagi untuk tertunduk, memikirkan baik-baik jawaban yang akan diberikannya pada Haowen, Luhan kini kembali berjalan ke arah putranya, menarik kursi disamping Haowen dan menyandarkan kepalanya di samping malaikat kecilnya.

"_Siapa yang akan menjaga mama jika Haowen pergi?"_

"_Jika Haowen pergi—_" Luhan menggenggam jemari tangan Haowen yang terasa dingin, memejamkan erat matanya seraya tegas mengatakan "Mama juga akan pergi." katanya tersenyum dengan air mata melewati hidung dan membasahi tangan Haowen yang digenggamnya.

Nyatanya air mata Luhan kini bersahutan dengan hujan diluar sana, tiba-tiba dia kedinginan, merindukan kehangatan bersama suami dan putranya, kehangatan yang dia sadari tidak akan pernah lagi dimilikinya.

Semua samar pergi meninggalkannya, dia masih sanggup menahannya karena Haowen, masih mempertahankan Sehun karena hatinya enggan untuk membenci, _ya, _dia masih sanggup melewati pahit hidupnya hingga nanti semua benar-benar pergi barulah dia menghilang, melepas semua rasa sakit ini hanya untuk pergi ke tempat menyenangkan bersama putranya, bersama Haowen, _hanya mereka berdua._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_tobecontinued_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_**WARNING!**_

_**.**_

_ NO KATA2 KASAR BUAT BAPAK OHSEH! REMEMBER INI CUMA CERITA SURAM YANG MUNGKIN AKAN ADA KECERAHAN DI AKHIR_

_._

_Sunnguh, tahan diri dengan kata-kata kasar, TAHAAN PEMIrSAH_

_._

_Sekian_

_._

_Dan sampai jumpa segera_

_,_

_Lovekiss:*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous_

_"__Siapa yang akan menjaga mama jika Haowen pergi?"_

_Pertanyaan terlampau polos menggores dalam hati Luhan, dia kini melipat tangannya di atas dada, merasakan dingin dan memperhatikan deras hujan yang turun, dia bahkan tidak berkedip saat gemuruh kencang terdengar, __sebaliknya, __Luhan berkedip saat melihat hal yang tak pernah terlintas sebelumnya._

_Tangannya __refleks __membekap mulutnya agar tak bersuara, langkah kakinya mundur karena terkejut sementara air matanya tak terelakan lagi, malam ini semuanya hancur untuknya, hatinya, jiwanya, raganya bahkan harga dirinya, dia kesulitan bernafas saat melihat sosok yang diyakini suaminya tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang wanita dibawah sana, __ya, __sepertinya Luhan sudah memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan putranya saat ini_

_"__Jika Haowen pergi—__" Luhan menggenggam jemari tangan Haowen yang terasa dingin, memejamkan erat matanya seraya tegas mengatakan "Mama juga akan pergi." katanya tersenyum dengan air mata melewati hidung dan membasahi tangan Haowen yang digenggamnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Rain and Tears**_

_Hun-Han_

_Boys Love!_

_Angst, Romance/hurt, Family_

_Mature content_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_DUAR~_

Tatkala suara gemuruh terdengar di jalannya menuju pulang, Sehun terkejut merasa lengannya ditarik, satu kedipan mata berikutnya dia merasa seseorang melingkarkan tangan di lehernya lalu berjinjit mengecup bibirnya.

Sungguh, dia sangat berharap itu istrinya, Luhan yang sedang mengecup mesra bibirnya, itu Luhan yang sedang memaksa lidah mereka untuk terkait satu sama lain

_DUAR~_

_Ya, Sehun berharap itu Luhan._

Namun nyatanya saat suara gemuruh kedua terdengar, tanpa sengaja dia melihat tirai jendela ditutup paksa oleh seseorang, itu adalah ruangan putranya berada, Sehun tahu hal itu, kedipan kedua dia meyakini sekilas melihat sosok yang begitu dipujanya selama bertahun-tahun untuk menyadari bahwa yang sedang menciumnya bukanlah sang istri melainkan...

"LEPAS!"

Refleks Sehun mendorong seseorang yang tanpa izin menciumnya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan murka yang mengerikan saat melihat wanita yang tak lain adalah pilihan sang ibu untuk menggantikan Luhan kelak tengah menciumnya tanpa rasa bersalah, hal itu sontak membuat tangan Sehun terkepal, nyaris memukul wanita yang sedang menyeringai didepannya jika tidak mengingat dia bekerja di rumah sakit ini dan putranya dirawat di tempat ini

"BERANI SEKALI KAU-!"

"_Wae?_ Bagaimanapun juga kau akan menjadi suamiku kelak, terbiasalah dengan sikapku."

"_Sekali lagi_—Sekali lagi kau berani melakukan hal konyol ini, aku bersumpah tidak akan tinggal diam!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memukulku? Membuat ibumu marah dan melukai mantan istrimu!? Itu yang kau inginkan? Kau sudah ada di genggaman tanganku Oh Sehun! Aku dengan mudah akan mendapatkanmu dan menyingkirkan Luhan-..."

"DIAM!"

Wanita itu, Min Chaerin memundurkan langkah saat Sehun berteriak, terlebih saat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya dengan tangan terkepal, dia ketakutan tapi dia juga tahu bahwa lelaki didepannya, cepat atau lambat akan tunduk padanya atas desakan wanita penggila harta yang tak lain adalah ibu dari lelaki yang menatapnya geram saat ini.

"_a-_Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Melirik cemas ke arah kamar putranya, Sehun kemudian fokus pada wanita gila didepannya untuk mendesis berkata "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada wanita sepertimu, _hanya membuang waktuku!:_

"_Mwo?"_

Chaerin terlihat sangat tersinggung sementara Sehun dan rasa cemasnya lebih memilih meninggalkan wanita yang kini berteriak "OH SEHUN KEMBALI KAU! SEKARANG!" untuk berlari menuju ruangan dimana lelaki cantik yang masih menyandang status sebagai istrinya melihat apa yang tidak seharusnya dilihat dalam keadaan seperti ini

_._

_._

_BRAK!_

"Luhan!"

Baru saja sesaat matanya benar-benar terpejam, Luhan sudah kembali membuka mata, dan lucunya dia terbangun karena suara familiar dari sosok yang baru saja dilihatnya berciuman dengan wanita lain.

Hal itu membuatnya lelah walau hanya sekedar untuk menatap suaminya untuk kembali memejamkan mata tak ingin menangis didepan lelaki yang baru saja menghianati janji suci pernikahan mereka "Kenapa kau datang? Pergilah…."

Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tidak berteriak, tidak membuat keributan dan tidak membangunkan Haowen, Sehun justru datang mendekat, seolah mengajaknya bertengkar dan kali ini dia setengah menarik lengan Luhan hingga membuat Luhan mendelik marah padanya "Apa?"

"Bicara denganku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sekarang."

"Pergilah."

"Sekarang atau kita terpaksa bertengkar disini!"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya tak percaya, dia bahkan ingin berteriak maraah saat Sehun terus memaksa untuk berbicara, namun tak ingin Haowen melihat lagi pertengkaran mereka, dia memastikan si kecil benar-benar tertidur sebelum mengecup kening putranya dan berjalan melewati Sehun menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Sehun yang terus menatap punggung Luhan tak berkedip.

"Ada apa?"

Sesampainya diluar ruangan, setelah Sehun menutup pintu kamar Haowen, Luhan bertanya, namun bukan menjawab, Sehun justru menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat, membuat Luhan terkejut namun tetap bertanya dengan tenang "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Semua yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Apa?"

Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu berkata terburu, seolah cemas menguasai "Aku tidak mencium wanita itu, _sungguh, _dia tiba-tiba berlari padaku dan menciumku,_ aku—_Luhan tolong jangan salah paham padaku."

Lucunya untuk sesaat Luhan seperti melihat Sehun, _suaminya, benar-benar suaminya, _bukan Sehun yang beberapa bulan terakhir selalu dikuasai emosi dan terhasut ucapan ibunya, hal itu membuat hatinya menghangat setelah dihujam dengan pemandangan yang sukses melukai hatinya.

Ingin rasanya dia berkata tidak apa-apa, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi terlebih saat semua yang dilakukan mereka hanya bertengkar, bertengkar dan bertengkar, lagipula hatinya masih terasa sakit saat bayang-bayang Sehun berciuman dengan orang lain masih membakar hatinya.

"Kenapa aku harus salah paham?" tanyanya, memutuskan untuk bersikap tak peduli adalah pertahanan terakhir yang dimilikinya hingga membuat Sehun sejenak membeku sebelum bergumam "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berfikir—_sudahlah, _apapun yang coba kukatakan tidak akan merubah pandanganmu."

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, apapun yang kukatakan tentang Chanyeol tidak akan merubah bagaimana pandanganmu pada kami, _padaku!" _katanya mengingatkan, berniat masuk menemani Haowen sampai lagi-lagi lengannya ditarik dan Luhan kembali menghirup aroma _khas _suaminya "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya aku tidak menciumnya?"

"Jangan lakukan apapun, kita akan bercerai pula jadi sudahlah."

Satu hela nafas Sehun menyudahi pelukan singkatnya pada Luhan, dia tak berkata lagi, berniat pergi seraya bergumam "Kau benar, jangan lakukan apapun, _ya, _haha~" tawa pilunya berakhir dengan langkah kaki menjauh, dia tidak ingin mengganggu istrinya lagi hanya untuk mendengar suara Luhan memanggilnya "Sehunna."

Terdengar begitu akrab, begitu dirindukannya namun sarat dengan nada kecewa hingga membuat Sehun menoleh dan sekedar bergumam untuk menjawab "Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menemani Haowen malam ini?"

"_huh?"_

"_aku—_Aku sedang tidak bisa menatap wajah anak kita, aku terus berfikiran buruk karena kondisi Haowen sepertinya terus menurun."

"Luhan-…"

"Bisakah kau menemaninya?"

Luhan tertunduk saat meminta, dia tidak ingin Sehun melihat air matanya yang selalu berlinang jika itu menyangkut Haowen, jadilah dia berjalan mendekati Luhan namun tak berani memeluknya untuk berkata "Baiklah, aku akan menemaninya, pulang dan beristirahatlah dirumah."

Tak banyak berkata Luhan hanya mengangguk sebelum memberi pesan "Jika Haowen bertanya katakan aku pulang untuk melihat Vivi."

"_araseo…_Pakai mobilku."

Awalnya Luhan enggan menerima kunci mobil Sehun, tapi diluar hujan dan tak ada alasan untuk menolak karena dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menunggu taksi, jadilah Luhan menerima kunci mobil yang dulu sering digunakannya untuk sekedar berkata "Terimakasih."

Setelahnya Luhan pergi tanpa mengambil barangnya, dia hanya takut membangunkan Haowen dan memutuskan untuk kembali secepatnya sebelum Haowen memulai rangkaian pengobatannya lagi.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan hari_

_._

Salah satu tujuan Luhan pulang kerumah adalah benar melihat kondisi Vivi, _anjing kesayangan Haowen, _namun malam tadi dia sudah terlalu lelah dan hanya sekedar mencium anjing keluarganya yang sudah lebih dulu tidur, memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan akan mengunjungi rumah Vivi yang dibuatkan Sehun setelah menyantap sarapan pagi yang dibuat oleh pengasuh Sehun yang kini juga menjadi pengasuh putra kecilnya.

"Luhan…"

"_hmh?"_

Luhan menoleh, melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat sehat dan cantik karena memang hobinya tersenyum "Ada apa bi?"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum ragu, lalu tak lama menyerahkan sekotak makanan pada Luhan untuk mengatakan "Bibi membuatkan _cookie _untuk Haowen, apakah dia sudah diperbolehkan makan?"

Kini Luhan yang tersenyum lirih, dia tetap mengambil kotak makanan itu lalu bergumam "Haowen hanya diperbolehkan makan melalui cairan infusnya bi, _tapi tidak apa, _ tetap akan kuserahkan padanya, ini cookie cokelat bukan?"

"_mmh…_Kesukannya."

"Baiklah, masukkan kedalam tasku."

Bibi Lin akhirnya memasukkan _cookie _cokelat tanpa bertanya lagi pada Luhan, membiarkan istri dari majikannya menikmati sarapan tanpa diganggu walau pada akhirnya sang dokter tetap berbicara "Setelah bertemu Vivi aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit, malam tadi aku hanya melihat si gempal itu sebentar, aku masih rindu padanya."

"_mmh…_Baiklah bibi akan siapkan kunci mobilmu."

"Terimakasih bi."

Bibi Lin kemudian beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mengecek ponsel berjaga-jaga jika seseorang di rumah sakit menghubunginya karena sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Haowen, _haah~ _dia lelah terus berfikiran seperti itu, lagipula Haowen bersama ayahnya, jadi bisa dipastikan anak lelakinya akan baik-baik saja karena apapun yang terjadi Sehun tetaplah ayah yang terbaik untuknya.

Jadilah Luhan menggeser kursinya, membawa sarapan untuk Vivi sebelum berjalan menuju rumah kecil Vivi dengan harapan mendapatkan sambutan berupa gonggongan yang biasa si gempal itu lakukan atau jilatan di wajahnya, Luhan pun tak sabar dia bahkan memanggil "Vivi"

dalam perjalanan menuju rumah anjing yang diadopsi Sehun saat usia Haowen dua tahun dan terheran karena tak ada balasan gonggongan dari anjing milik keluarganya.

"Vivi."

Biasanya Vivi akan segera berlari, menggonggong menghampirinya, bukan seperti ini, hanya diam dan membuat kesunyian yang sangat dibenci Luhan, buru-buru Luhan menggeser pintu belakang rumahnya lalu terdiam beberapa saat melihat anjing kecilnya yang sudah tumbuh sangat besar hanya tertidur di kandangnya.

"_ish~ _Kenapa kau masih tidur? Mama pulang anak nakal!" katanya mencibir lalu mendekat ke rumah Vivi, matanya riang menatap si putih sedang tertidur, namun beberapa langkah saat jarak tak terlalu jauh diantara mereka, Luhan menyadari ada yang tak beres dari anjing kesayangan Haowen.

"_Vivi?"_

Itu bukan kebiasaan Vivi tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk, dia lebih suka tidur dengan kepala menghadap kanan atau kiri, bahkan jika sudah sangat terlelap anjingnya akan tidur dengan posisi terlentang, bukan dengan posisi dagunya diletakkan di dua kaki terdepannya.

Lagipula Vivi yang biasanya tidak akan tenang saat tidur, dia cenderung menggerakan ekornya, berbeda dengan saat ini, jangankan ekor, bahkan Luhan bisa melihat nafas Vivi menjadi cepat dan pendek, sebagai seorang dokter dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres hingga membuatnya _refleks _menjatuhkan makanan kesukaan Vivi untuk berlari menghampiri anjingnya

"Vivi!"

Dan benar saja saat Luhan memegang bagian tengkuknya, Vivi jatuh terkulai lemas ke bagian samping, matanya tetap tidak terbuka tapi lidahnya terjulur, dia mencoba untuk tenang, mengangkat tubuh Vivi untuk menemukan darah di sekitar tubuh anjing kecilnya yang sukses membuat Luhan cemas ketakutan, buru-buru dia memeriksa denyut nadi Vivi dan samar, nafasnya cepat dan ada bercak di sekitar mulutnya.

Semua seperti _dejavu _untuk Luhan, ini seperti dua bulan lalu saat melihat Haowen terbaring di ruang penanganan, kondisinya tak sadarkan diri, mata putranya terpejam tapi tubuhnya mengalami hal kejang, semua ini seperti kala itu, yang membedakan Haowen samar masih merespon tapi Vivi sama sekali tidak menggerakan ekornya.

Hal yang membuat Luhan gugup, ketakutan namun tetap memindahkan Vivi ke pelukannya "_tidak-…._Kau baik-baik saja anak nakal? _Vivi-…._Vivi."

Luhan tak kuasa menahan ketakutannya lebih dari ini, dia sadar saat memindahkan Vivi ke pelukannya anjing kecilnya dalam kondisi kritis entah karena apa, Luhan samar kehilangan denyut di nadi Vivi hingga membuatnya cemas setengah berteriak ketakutan.

"_Vivi….Vivi—_Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Haowen?" lirihnya ketakutan memeluk Vivi, Luhan menciumi anjing yang sudah menemaninya selama enam tahun penuh duka untuk berteriak "BUKA MATAMU ANJING NAKAL!"

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu_

_._

Biasanya Haowen akan merasa nyaman jika membuka mata dengan ibunya yang mendekap hangat, _selalu, _dan semua itu terjadi setiap pagi selama dua bulan, dia akan menyukai aroma _cologne baby _di tubuh ibunya, berbeda dengan saat ini, pelukannya juga terasa nyaman, hanya saja Haowen merasa aroma tubuh ibunya terlalu kuat dan itu mengganggunya.

Jadilah perlahan dia membuka mata, mendongak untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memeluknya karena jelas ini bukan tubuh ibunya, _ya, _bagaimana bisa itu lengan ibunya jika terdapat urat di sekitar lengan yang sedang mendekap erat tubuhnya, lagipula berbeda dari pelukan lembut ibunya, seseorang yang sedang memeluknya saat ini terasa posesif dan benar saja, yang menemaninya tidur bukan sang mama, melainkan-….

"_Pa?"_

Haowen bergumam tanpa sadar, membuat si pemilik lengan kekar tersebut merespon dan ikut membuka mata, keduanya saling menatap beberapa saat, melepas rindu karena baru menyadari rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak tidur bersama dan memeluk satu sama lain seperti ini, ayahnya bahkan tersenyum sangat tampan dan lebih dulu bergerak untuk mencium kening putra kecilnya "Hey jagoan, selamat pagi."

Jujur Haowen merasa canggung dengan sikap ayahnya, bukan dia tidak suka_, sungguh, _dia sangat menyukainya, hanya saja sudah hampir empat bulan berlalu hanya ibunya yang menemani, dua bulan di rumah mereka, dua bulan berikutnya di rumah sakit, ibunya selalu mengatakan ayahnya sibuk dan Haowen mulai memahami walau sejujurnya dia kecewa.

"Pagi, _pa…." _lirihnya kecil, sontak matanya mencari ke seluruh ruang kamarnya, bertanya-tanya dimana sang ibu sampai ayahnya memberitahu "Mama akan segera datang nak." Katanya mengecup lagi kening Haowen sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memakai mantel hitam yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh putranya.

"Mama tidak tidur denganku malam tadi?" tanyanya cemas mengingat malam tadi dia mengatakan hal yang mengerikan untuk ibunya, jadilah Sehun tersenyum dia mengusak kasar surai putranya lalu berkata menenangkan "Mama melakukannya, hanya saat tengah malam kami bertukar jaga."

"_wae?"_

"Mama rindu rumah dan Vivi, _hanya itu."_

Raut tegang wajah Haowen perlahan menghilang digantikan senyum lega bahagia untuk bertanya "Pasti si gempal senang karena mama pulang."

"_si gempal? _Siapa—_ah, _Vivi maksudmu?"

"_eoh…._Terakhir aku tinggal dia sangat gemuk pa, _papa tahu?"_

Jangankan kondisi Vivi, kondisi Haowen selama empat bulan saja luput dari perhatiannya hingga membuat Sehun tersenyum miris, hal yang sangat disesali Sehun hingga berakhir menggeleng seraya bergumam "Papa hanya melihatnya sekilas di social media Mama, apa Vivi sehat?"

"Dia sangat sehat." Haowen mengangkat satu tangan yang tidak di infus, menunjukkan otot kecilnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat untuk mewakili betapa sehat Vivi saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu "_haha, _kalau begitu anak papa juga harus segera sehat, _oke?"_

"_hmhh…_Tapi kapan aku diizinkan bertemu dengan Vivi?"

Menimbang kenyataan tubuh Haowen rentan dengan berbagai bakteri dan virus di sekitarnya, Sehun hanya bisa sekedar berjanji "Sebentar lagi sayang, setidaknya sampai operasi pertamamu selesai dilakukan."

"Benarkah?"

Tertawa bangga pada kenyataan Haowen tidak pernah menyerah sekalipun pada kondisinya, membuat Sehun memeluk erat putra kecilnya dan mengusap sayang punggung kecil yang sudah tak dipeluknya erat selama beberapa waktu, banyak yang disesali Sehun hingga membuatnya berjanji pada Haowen yang sangat ingin keluar dari kamarnya saat ini

"Tentu saja nak, papa janji." Lirihnya mengecupi leher dan pipi Haowen hingga membuat putranya itu terdiam, bertanya-tanya dimana papanya yang kasar dan dingin hanya untuk menemukan rasa cinta yang sama seperti yang selalu papanya lakukan saat mereka dirumah.

"_gomawo….papa."_

Sehun tersenyum bangga, dipeluknya erat sang anak penuh rasa rindu sampai tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan keduanya terlihat canggung saat Baekhyun menatap canggung pula pada mereka

"_ah—_Maaf aku mengganggu." Katanya menggaruk tengkuk dibalas gelengan kepala Haowen yang mengelak "Baekie tidak mengganggu." Katanya riang sementara Sehun menyadari wajah adik kelasnya semasa kuliah dulu sedikit cemas dengan ponsel yang ada digenggaman tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, dan Baekhyun enggan memperlihatkan rasa cemasnya sebab Haowen sedang melihat "_sunbae—_Maksudku Professor Oh ada panggilan untukmu." Katanya menyodorkan ponselnya dibalas tanya lagi oleh dokter spesialis bedah didepannya "Untukku?"

"_hmh…_Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Sehun bisa melihat gelagat cemas di wajah sahabat istrinya, awalnya dia ragu untuk mengikuti tapi mungkin itu Luhan, ingin memberi kabar dia datang terlambat mengingat hingga detik ini dia belum datang dan tak pernah datang terlambat sebelumnya.

"Papa bicara sebentar dengan dokter Byun, _tidak apa?"_

Haowen hanya mengangguk kecil diberi kecupan lagi di surai kepalanya sebelum memperhatikan ayahnya keluar bersama cinta pertamanya di rumah sakit, _Baekie Byun._

"Siapa yang menghubungimu? Luhan?"

"_bukan-…_Ini dari rumah anda, bibi Lin yang menghubungi."

"Bibi Lin?" Sehun sempat dibuat bingung hingga akhirnya menerima ponsel Baekhyun sementara adik tingkatnya itu berbisik meminta izin "Aku akan menemani Haowen."

Setelahnya Sehun mengangguk, membiarkan Baekhyun menemani Haowen sementara dia menjawab panggilan dari pengasuhnya sejak kecil "Bibi? Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya, tapi hanya ada suara isakan di sebrang sana dan itu membuatnya cemas tak mengerti "Bibi? Kenapa menagisi?"

"…"

"Bibi Lin!"

"Luhan, _pulanglah Tuan, _istrimu-…._dia terluka."_

"_Mwo?"_

"_Vivi—vivi, Luhan….Cepatlah pulang!"_

"_Sial!"_

Buru-buru Sehun menutup panggilan bibi Lin, sesuatu pasti terjadi mengingat empat bulan terakhir pengashnya sangat membenci dirinya dan lebih memilih bersama Luhan, jadi saat bibi Lin menghubunginya jelas sesuatu terjadi dan didengar dari suaranya itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus karena dia menangis.

"_tenanglah Sehun—_tenanglah."

Sejenak Sehun menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum perlahan kembali membuka pintu kamar dan melihat putranya sedang tertawa hanya karena Baekhyun sedang menemaninya "Haowen."

Baik Haowen maupun Baekhyun menoleh, keduanya memperhatikan Sehun cukup lama sampai Haowen bertanya "Ya pa?"

"Hari ini sepertinya mama dan papa harus melakukan sesuatu dan datang terlambat menemanimu, apa kau baik-baik saja nak?"

"_wae?"_

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, hanya sebentar nak."

Sehun kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun dan tanpa berfikir bertanya "Apa kau memiliki jadwal praktek pagi ini?" katanya bertanya seraya memberikan ponsel milik sahabat istrinya "Jadwalku kosong hari ini, aku hanya mengawasi beberapa magang yang akan memulai aktifitas mereka besok pagi."

"Bagus, bisa aku menitipkan Haowen padamu?"

"_huh?"_

"Hanya sebentar, sampai Luhan dan aku kembali."

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang mendesak, Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk setuju untuk mengusak gemas surai Haowen "Aku bisa menemani anakmu professor Oh, Haowen mau ditemani Baekie?" tanyanya menawarkan dan tentu saja Haowen mengangguk tanpa ragu pada cinta pertamanya "Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah nak, papa pergi sebentar menjemput mama, kami akan segera kembali."

Setelah mencium kening putranya, Sehun bergegas pergi sampai suara Haowen kembali memanggilnya "Pa!"

"Ya?"

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, temani mama lebih lama." Katanya tersenyum penuh arti dan Sehun tanpa sadar mengangguk hingga membuat Haowen berbinar karena terlalu bahagia "Hati-hati dijalan pa!" namun sepertinya Sehun tidak mendengar karena dia benar-benar bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk segera tiba di rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf harus mengatakan ini _hyung, _tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolong anjingmu, kondisinya bisa dikatakan sudah sembilan puluh persen tak bernyawa."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di salah satu klinik hewan milik adik tingkatnya semasa kuliah dulu, tempat dimana Vivi biasa menjalani perawatannya kini menjadi tempat yang sama anjingnya dikatakan hampir tak bernyawa dan sedang dalam kondisi kritis saat ini.

Luhan mendengarkan tapi tak sekalipun Vivi lepas dari pelukannya hingga Taeyong menyatakan bahwa anjingnya perlu diberi suntikan dengan efek "Menidurkan" atau dengan kata lain membebaskannya dari rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini, merelakannya pergi untuk selamanya.

"Vivi mengalami masalah serius di fungsi ginjalnya, dan karena dibiarkan terjadi pendarahan hingga bagian dalam tubuhnya mengalami pecah pembuluh darah yang mengakibatkan seluruh organ vitalnya hampir tak berfungsi, gejalanya menunjukkan sudah hampir satu minggu dia kesakitan."

"_ah-…."_

Luhan berusaha tegar, dia mendengarkan setiap tutur kata Taeyong hingga terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berdiri dari kursi dengan Vivi yang masih berada di pelukannya "Baiklah aku permisi pergi."

"_hyung…."_

"_hmh?"_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tidak membalas, hanya terus berjalan sementara Taeyong melihat tangan Luhan bercucuran darah, itu jelas bukan milik Vivi, sesuatu seperti pecahan kaca tertancap pada telapak tangan Luhan tapi dibiarkannya begitu saja seolah dia tidak merasakan sakit.

"Aku bisa memberikan _eutanasia _padanya, ."

Eutanasia sendiri adalalah istilah untuk memberikan suntikan mati pada anjing yang berada dalam kondisi kritis, hal itu semakin membuat Luhan mendekap erat Vivi seolah akan melindunginya sampai akhir walau hanya samar gerakan yang bisa dirasakannya saat ini, dia tahu Vivi kesakitan, tapi membiarkan Vivi mati ditangan orang lain bukanlah hal yang akan direlakan Luhan saat ini "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tegasnya menolak dan tak lama Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya, menyetir dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain terus mendekap Vivi dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Vivi, _siapapun._

"_Aku akan melindungimu sampai akhir anak nakal."_

.

.

_BLAM!_

_._

Tak lama Luhan sampai dirumahnya dan bibi Lin menyambutnya cemas, Luhan masih setia menggendong Vivi yang terkulai lemas di pelukannya sementara wajah Luhan mulai memucat antara cemas atau karena pecahan kaca di telapak tangannya.

"Bi…."

"Luhan kau belum membersihkan lukamu?"

Luhan benar-benar tidak menyadari ada pecahan kaca yang disebabkan karena ulahnya sendiri beberapa jam lalu, dia mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk Vivi namun tidak menemukannya, dia juga mencoba memberikan pertolongan tapi tak ada yang tersisa dirumahnya yang sepi dan hening mencekam.

Jadilah dia mengamuk, memecahkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya sampai dilihat Vivi berusaha keluar dari kandangnya, larinya gontai, anjingnya kadang terjatuh, begitupula Luhan, namun miris saat dia berlari hendak menghampiri Vivi dia terjatuh dan tangannya terkena pecahan kaca yang sukses merobek besar telapak tangannya.

Darahnya terus bercucuran tapi dia sangat panik hingga tak mempedulikan dan segera membawa Vivi ke klinik tak jauh dari rumah mereka, dia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan histeris bibi Lin dan kini hanya menggendong Vivi tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Nanti aku akan membersihkannya."

"Lu-…."

"Aku ingin istirahat."

Setelahnya Luhan meninggalkan bibi Lin, jujur pikirannya kosong, nafas Vivi semakin tidak berhembus dengan normal sementara tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan memilih kamar Haowen untuk membawa Vivi bersamanya.

_Klik_

Dan rasanya sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak membuka pintu kamar anaknya, biasanya setiap kali dibangunkan untuk pergi ke sekolah Haowen akan bersembunyi di balik meja belajarnya bersama Vivi, _ya, _seringkali rencananya bersembunyi akan berhasil jika ekor panjang Vivi tidak terlihat.

"_ish! Anak nakal harusnya kau sembunyikan ekormu, mama bisa menemukan kita!"_

Dan setelah dimarahi Haowen, Vivi akan berlari ke arahnya, menggonggong memelas seolah tidak ingin disalahkan "_haha-…" _tak terasa air matanya jatuh membasahi bulu putih Vivi yang ada di gendongannya, bayangan bahwa Haowen tumbuh besar bersama Vivi adalah yang paling menyiksa bagi Luhan, keduanya selalu bersama, bahkan ketika yang satu sakit yang lain akan merasakan hal sama, begitupula saat ini, ketika putranya berada dalam kondisi kritis, Vivi ikut menanggung rasa sakit Haowen dan berada pada kondisi yang sama dengan putranya, _keduanya kritis._

"_aku benar-benar tidak berguna."_

Tak ayal langkahnya mulai tak sejalan dengan tujuan, dia ingin segera sampai di tempat tidur Haowen, mengabaikan tawa riang Haowen yang terus berulang didalam kepalanya untuk sampai di tempat dia biasa membangunkan Haowen di pagi hari dan menemaninya pergi tidur saat malam, satu tangan Luhan yang bebas digunakan untuk mengusap tempat tidur putranya, membayangkan kapan Haowen bisa pulang kerumah dan tidur di kamarnya, kapan aroma _khas _putranya akan memenuhi ruangan ini lagi.

_Entahlah, _dia terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan Haowen, agar setidaknya Haowen diberikan kesempatan untuk kembali kerumah, tidur di kamarnya dan bermain dengan Vivi, _hanya itu inginnya._

Tapi melihat bagaimana Vivi terkulai lemas tak berdaya di pelukannya hanya membuat Luhan sadar bahwa satu persatu yang berarti untuknya hanya datang untuk pergi meninggalkan, semua tawa di kepalanya digantikan rintihan sakit dan dia tahu bahwa Vivi sedang kesakitan karena erangannya begitu perlahan nyaris tak terdengar, membuatnya menangis lagi lalu bertanya pilu "Kau kedinginan ya?" tanyanya mendekap erat Vivi, menyingkap selimut tidur Haowen sebelum Luhan berbaring memeluk Vivi, rasanya seperti memeluk Haowen di rumah sakit, hanya saja untuk dipelukan Luhan, Vivi sedikit lebih besar walau tubuhnya terasa lebih dingin dari milik Haowen.

"Bertahanlah anak nakal."

Kini hanya hening yang menemani, suara nafas Vivi samar menghilang, Luhan menyadarinya hanya saja dia mengelak, selebihnya dia berpura-pura memejamkan mata dan berharap jika Vivi tidak membuka mata, dirinya hanya dibiarkan tidur untuk waktu yang lama pula, dia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa teman terdekat Haowen sudah lebih dulu pergi, dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada Haowen hingga tanpa sadar matanya yang terpejam meneteskan air mata melewati hidung dan bibirnya dan terlihat semakin banyak seiring doanya untuk Vivi

"_Vivi-ya, _jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

_BLAM!_

Mendengar suara lain saat pintu mobil ditutup membuat bibi Lin berlari ke luar rumah, dia berharap itu Sehun, _sangat berharap _dan benar saja itu wajah anak lelaki yang diasuhnya selama hampir dua puluh tahun lamanya yang kini menjelma menjadi lelaki tampan dengan kharismanya sebagai lelaki sejati.

Semua kesempurnaan itu miliknya dan akan lebih sempurna jika keluarganya dijaga sepenuh hati dan penuh cinta tanpa dicela sebuah pertengkaran berujung perceraian diujung tanduk yang mengancam keutuhan rumah tangga Sehun dan Luhan.

"Dimana Luhan?"

Segera Sehun bertanya saat melihat bibinya, dan wanita paruh baya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti seorang ibu hanya menangis seraya menyatukan kedua tangannya, _seolah memohon _"Luhan di kamar anak kalian, cepat lihat dia, Luhan ketakutan."

"_apa yang—_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Vivi—_sepertinya _Vivi sekarat."

"_mwo?"_

Sama seperti Luhan, wajah Sehun sepenuhnya pucat seperti disambar petir di pagi berawan saat ini, keduanya menampakan rasa terpukul yang sama sampai Sehun bertanya "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bibi bersumpah Vivi masih baik-baik saja hingga kemarin sore, _tapi _pagi tadi Luhan menemukannya tak berdaya dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, _Luhan-…._CEPAT LIHAT ISTRIMU OH SEHUN!"

Sehun gugup tak berani membayangkan bagaimana terpukul Luhan melihat keadaan Vivi, _jujur _saja dibanding mereka bertiga, Luhan lebih menyanyangi Vivi karena dia sudah menginginkan anjing kecil itu jauh sebelum kelahiran Haowen ke dunia.

Jadi wajar Sehun terlihat pucat tatkala bibi Lin berteriak padanya, dia segera berlari masuk kerumah yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama empat bulan, mengabaikan seluruh kenangan yang menghimpit dadanya untuk membuka paksa pintu kamar Haowen, berjalan masuk kedalamnya dan benar saja, dia menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan yang berhasil mengundang air matanya tanpa permisi.

"_Luhan…."_

Semua bajingan memiliki kelemahan dan untuk Sehun, lelaki yang sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur putra mereka seraya mendekap erat Vivi adalah kelemahannya, sebanyak apapun dia berusaha untuk tidak peduli dia akan terus melirik kearahnya, pada lelaki yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seorang ayah di dunia.

Jadilah Sehun berjalan mendekat, sengaja membuka tirai jendela Haowen namun tetap tidak mendapat respon dari Luhan, kecemasan mulai menguasai pikiran Sehun, dilihatnya Luhan dan Vivi yang sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur Haowen, keduanya sama-sama tak merespon apapun dan itu membuat Sehun berlari mendekat terlebih saat melihat tangan Luhan terus mengucurkan darah kering dan membiarkan sebuah pecahan kaca menancap di telapak tangan jemari kirinya.

"Luhan!"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban, wajah istrinya berkeringat, dia berusaha membangunkan namun tak ada gerakan, awalnya dia ingin memindahkan Vivi terlebih dulu tapi Luhan mendekapnya terlalu erat, jadi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sehun selain terus berteriak

"LUHAN!"

Barulah dua mata cantik itu terbuka, Sehun bahkan terduduk lemas di tempatnya saat ini mengira sesuatu yang sangat buruk sudah terjadi pada istrinya, keduanya saling menatap, dimana Luhan menatap dengan pandangan kosong sementara Sehun sepenuhnya cemas melihatnya.

"_Sehunna."_

Luhan memanggil seolah tak percaya melihat Sehun di hadapannya, dia kemudian memejamkan lagi matanya namun kali ini Sehun bergerak cepat dengan mengecup keningnya, mengusapnya lembut untuk bergumam putus asa "Tetap buka matamu, _hmh, _Ini aku." Katanya berusaha menyadarkan Luhan dibalas gumaman pelan suara istrinya "Sehun?"

"_eoh…_Ini aku bajingan yang selalu menyakitimu."

Luhan memandangnya lagi cukup lama, kali ini tidak berkedip sampai tiba-tiba matanya berkaca-kaca dan dia terisak mengadu pada lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi sandaran hidupnya di kala senang dan susah "Sehun-…._hks…"_

"_hmh?"_

Luhan terus menangis, isakannya semakin kuat dan pelukannya pada Vivi semakin kuat pula, dia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana hingga kelu bibirnya memberitahu "_Vivi—_Kita kehilangan Vivi, ini salahku, harusnya aku memperhatikan kondisinya, ini salahku, aku tidak berguna, aku sangat tidak berguna dan aku membenci diriku, aku-….."

"Luhan hentikan."

Satu gerakan yang membuat Luhan tenang kini dilakukan Sehun, lelaki itu memeluknya, menyatukan kening mereka sementara Vivi masih berada di tengah-tengah mereka, Sehun menebak kondisi Vivi sudah berada pada tahap memiliki nyawa tapi tak bisa hidup, dia bahkan tidak perlu bertanya pada Luhan dan hanya meminta istrinya untuk berfikiran lain dan tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu."

"Bagaimana aku memberitahu Haowen tentang ini?"

"Kita akan memberi pengertian pada Haowen, _tidak apa, _sungguh, jangan seperti ini, _hmh?"_

"Apa kau bisa menyelamatkan Vivi?" Luhan bertanya dan Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk menjauhkan Luhan dari anjing mereka saat ini "Biar aku melihatnya."

"Kau hanya akan membunuhnya."

"Luhan-…."

"Taeyong juga menyarankan untuk melakukan suntik mati pada Vivi, _aku—_Aku tidak bisa, _tapi aku tahu dia kesakitan, viviku."_

Melihat bagaimana Luhan mendekap Vivi dan tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah hanya membuat hati Sehun hancur membayangkan bagaimana jika putra mereka yang berada pada posisi Vivi, dia tidak tahu akan sehancur apa Luhan jika Haowen tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Semua bayangan itu sudah terbaca Sehun dan dia enggan membayangkan lebih jauh karena untuknya, selama ada kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan Haowen dia akan melakukan apapun, _apapun, _agar Luhan tidak perlu menderita seperti ini.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

"_Jangan-…."_

Sehun mengambil alih Vivi, Luhan menahannya untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya merelakan Vivi pada Sehun, dia bisa melihat Sehun menitikkan air matanya saat Vivi berada dalam dekapannya "Tunggulah disini jika kau tidak bisa melihatnya."

Setelahnya Luhan pasrah, dia membiarkan Sehun membawa Vivi pergi menjauh sementara dirinya meringkuk di tempat tidur Haowen, menangis kuat dalam diam hingga samar dia bisa mendengar suara gonggongan kuat Vivi yang menjadi akhir dari kebersamaan mereka.

"_vivi-ya…..selamat tinggal."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku membuat pemakaman di dekat rumah Vivi, kau mau melihatnya?"

"….."

"Dia tersenyum saat aku melakukannya, Vivi tidak kesakitan lagi."

"….."

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, itu artinya sudah dua jam berlalu sejak kali terakhir Luhan memeluk Vivi dan Sehun memakamkan anjing mereka di halaman belakang rumah, dan wajar jika Luhan tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kalimat apapun karena saat ini dia masih mengalami _shock _tak menyangka akan ditinggalkan Vivi secepat ini.

"Kau harus kuat Lu, _demi Haowen."_

Barulah saat nama putranya disebut Luhan merespon, dia juga baru merasakan sakit karena saat ini Sehun sedang berjongkok didepannya, membersihkan luka yang membuat telapak tangannya tergores dalam sementara bibirnya lirih bertanya "Kau benar, _Haowen." _Katanya teringat malaikat hidupnya, Luhan bahkan meringis namun bukan karena Sehun mengobati lukanya melainkan tak sengaja melihat jam dinding dan waktu sudah menunjukkan siang hari.

"_sial! _Aku terlambat." Katanya panik, berniat untuk berdiri sampai Sehun menariknya kembali duduk di tempat tidur dan memaksa untuk membersihkan lukanya "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak hari ini." Katanya tegas, dan jawaban Sehun sontak memancing kemarahan Luhan "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kali ini? Apa kau ingin memisahkan aku dan Haowen?!"

"….."

Sehun hanya diam dan Luhan menarik kasar tangan yang digenggam Sehun untuk mengumpat "_Sialan! _Kau tidak akan bisa melarangku menemui Haowen!"

Lagi dan lagi, saat Luhan hendak pergi tangan Sehun akan mencengkramnya, hal itu membuat Luhan memberontak, berteriak dan menangis namun semua itu dikalahkan oleh ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan "AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKAN HAOWEN MELIHATMU DALAM KONDISI SEPERTI INI! ITU HANYA AKAN MEMBUATNYA TERTEKAN!"

"_huh?"_

"Matamu sembab dan tanganmu di perban, apa kau mau Haowen melihat ini semua?!"

Luhan mulai mendengarkan, walau tersinggung tapi tampaknya Sehun memiliki alasan lain untuk menyentuh wajahnya seraya mengatakan "Anak itu terlalu sensitive jika melihat ibunya terluka, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menemui Haowen, _hanya hari ini, _setelah kau tenang, lagipula kau demam!"

"_Sehun-…."_

"Aku yang akan menjaga anak kita hari ini, hanya minum obatmu dan beristirahat, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Selesai membalut luka Luhan menggunakan perban, Sehun menyingkirkan kotak pertolongan pertama miliknya, dia terlihat ingin tinggal, tapi Luhan bersikeras terus membicarakan Haowen dan itu membuatnya sadar jika berdua dengannya adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah diinginkan lagi oleh Luhan.

"Aku pergi."

Tepat sebelum Sehun melewati Luhan, lelaki cantik itu menggenggam jemari tangan Sehun menggunakan tangannya yang tidak terluka, membuat Sehun melihat bagaimana jemari Luhan menelusup dan menggenggam masuk ke sela jemarinya yang kosong sebelum menatap harap pada istrinya "Apa?"

"Jika kau tinggal siapa yang akan menjaga Haowen?"

"_huh?"_

Luhan tertunduk sejenak seraya mengatakan "Aku tidak ingin sendiri hari ini, aku bisa sendiri di hari lain, beri aku pengecualian untuk hari ini."

Dan tak ada yang membuat Sehun menarik sedikit senyum di bibirnya selain mendengar permintaan Luhan, jadilah dia menggenggam kembali jemari tangan istrinya untuk berkata "Baekhyun menjaganya, aku akan menghubunginya untuk menemaninya hari ini."

"Jadi bisakah kau tinggal?"

"Tidak di kamar kecil putra kita."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tempat ini tidak akan cukup untuk kita berdua."

"Lalu?"

"Di kamar kita itu jauh lebih baik."

"_kamar kita?"_

Luhan merasa canggung menyebut kamar yang sudah ditidurinya sendiri selama empat bulan menjadi kamar kita lagi, dia bahkan ingin menolak pergi ke kamar yang dulunya dipenuhi cinta Sehun dan kini hampa mencekam, tapi katakan dia membutuhkan Sehun hingga mengangguk adalah jawaban yang diberikan untuk Sehun "Baiklah, aku ingin disana."

Tak lama setelah menjawab Sehun melepas genggaman tangan mereka, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dan dalam satu kali gerakan Luhan sudah berada di gendongan Sehun, dia cukup berdebar karena sudah lama tidak berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun, dia juga bisa mendengar degup jantung Sehun yang berdebar lebih cepat dari biasa, merasakan aroma tubuhnya, deru nafas yang dia rindukan sampai akhirnya Sehun membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mereka, tempat dimana mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama dan membaringkannya perlahan di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa aku boleh berbaring disampingmu?"

Luhan menjawab dengan gerakan, dia memberikan _space _untuk Sehun dan sedikit menarik lengan suaminya "Berbaringlah." Katanya mengizinkan dan tak lama Sehun berbaring disampingnya.

Keduanya kini melihat dinding langit yang dipasang sticker bulan dan bintang oleh Sehun, lalu di tengah gambar bulan dan bintang itu akan ada _slide _foto keluarga kecil mereka, dimulai dari Luhan mengandung Haowen, Luhan melahirkan Haowen, Sehun membawa Vivi kedalam rumah, Haowen merayakan hari lahirnya setiap tahun dan masih banyak lagi hingga membuat Sehun menatap sedikit haru dan bertanya

"Kau tidak mematikan proyektor abadi Oh?"

Sehun bahkan menamakannya proyektor abadi karena memang proyektor itu akan selamanya memutar gambar secara berkala keluarga kecil mereka, biasanya Luhan mematikannya saat pagi dan siang, tapi semenjak kepergian Sehun dia sengaja membiarkannya terus menyala agar Haowen bisa melihat _spot _favorit keluarga mereka kapan saja.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mematikan proyektor abadi jika putramu hanya bisa tidur setelah melihat gambar wajah ayahnya."

"…."

Hening, Sehun sedang menikmati rasa bersalahnya karena pergi dari rumah sementara Luhan terus berbicara "Anak kita merindukan ayahnya dengan caranya sendiri." Lirihnya pilu diiringi suara kecil Sehun yang bertanya "_Bagaimana?"_

"Dia tidak pernah bertanya dimana dirimu? Kapan kau akan pulang? Kenapa ayah tidak menghubungi dan semua hal sulit yang kukira harus kujawab, dia selalu ceria didepanku, tapi saat aku selesai _shift _malam, aku akan menemukan Haowen di kamar kita, menyalakan lagu _Sunshine _seraya mendekap _remote _proyektor, kau tahu foto siapa yang ada di langit-langit setiap malam selama dua bulan sebelum dia masuk kerumah sakit?"

Sehun tidak ingin bertanya, _sungguh, _hatinya sakit mendengar semua cerita Luhan namun tanya itu tetap keluar dari bibirnya "Siapa?"

"Ayahnya, _fotomu_."

Mata Sehun terpejam diiringi bulir air mata penyesalan, begitupula Luhan, dia menangis dan sengaja menekan tombol _pause _saat ulang tahun kelima Haowen mereka rayakan di kolam renang, wajah tampan anaknya terlihat konyol saat puas menertawakan Vivi yang dipaksa masuk kedalam kolam.

"Percayalah Haowen lebih mencintaimu dari apapun, _termasuk diriku." _Katanya sendu seraya mengangkat tangannya, dia membuat gerakan mengusap Vivi dan Haowen bergantian sementara air matanya mulai berlomba membasahi matanya, Luhan tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jika Haowen dan Vivi pada akhirnya hanya akan menjadi kenangan dalam hidupnya.

_Tidak…._jika hal itu terjadi dia tidak akan berada di posisi ini, posisi paling menyakitkan dan hanya bisa mengenang, Luhan sudah bertekad jika putranya pergi dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk pergi bersama, tidak akan membiarkan dua kecintaannya didalam foto itu kesepian tanpa ada yang menemani.

"Sehunna." Lirihnya, dibalas suara bergetar Sehun yang menjawab "_hmh?"_

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah membiarkan aku kehilangan Haowen."

"_huh?"_

"Cukup bagiku kehilanganmu dan Vivi, tapi tidak dengan anak kita, _bisakah kau berjanji?"_

Sehun tak menjawab beberapa saat, matanya tak berkedip melihat tawa Haowen di langit-langit, hatinya hancur memikirkan kondisi putranya lalu terpaksa harus mendengan ucapan Luhan yang seolah membenarkan bahwa mereka benar-benar sudah terpisah secara lisan

"Berjanjilah padaku."

Tanpa melihat Luhan, Sehun kemudian bergumam kecil namun cukup terdengar untuk Luhan "Aku berjanji." Hingga membuat Luhan tersenyum lega mengingat Sehun adalah dokter yang menangani langsung kondisi putra mereka, yang akan melakukan segala usaha agar operasi pertama Haowen berlangsung walau apapun yang terjadi.

Kemudian hening menyapa, Sehun ingin bertanya banyak hal dan bertanya masih dengan mata menatap foto kecil Haowen yang dulu selalu riang tanpa harus menanggung rasa sakitnya seperti sekarang "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Suara berat Sehun membuyarkan keinginan mengerikan Luhan untuk pergi saat Haowen pergi, lelaki itu kini berbaring ke arahnya, menatapnya tak berkedip sementara Luhan tak berani melihat dan hanya bertanya "Kenapa denganku?"

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku sebesar Haowen mencintaiku?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban Sehun dengan baik sebelum ikut mengubah posisinya dan berbaring posisi berlawanan dengan Sehun, menatapnya lembut dan berkata "Tanyakan hatimu, pasti kau bisa merasakan bagaimana aku mencintaimu."

Setelahnya Luhan memejamkan mata, menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan tenang karena tidak ingin memancing keributan setiap kali Sehun menanyakan cinta dan kesetiaan padanya, _ya, _awalnya Sehun berfikir Luhan benar-benar tertidur, tapi saat melihat air matanya jatuh melewati hidung dan bibir mungilnya, dia tahu Luhan sedang mengalami kesulitan bahkan di dalam tidurnya.

Jadilah dia memberanikan diri mendekat, memindahkan kepala Luhan ke pelukannya, mendekapnya erat sementara tangannya menepuk perlahan punggung yang sudah menanggung banyak beban di hidupnya, nafas tak beraturan Luhan berangsur tenang, selebihnya Sehun meletakkan dagunya di kepala Luhan untuk bergumam "Kau benar, aku masih bisa merasakannya hingga saat ini_, cintamu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BRAK!_

"LUHAN!"

Teriakan itu terjadi di ruang perawatan Haowen yang kini sedang dipenuhi tawa karena Baekhyun banyak menceritakan hal lucu, lalu keduanya yang sedang tertawa dibuat terdiam sementara Chanyeol, dokter kedua yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Haowen terlihat tegang hingga membuat Haowen lebih dulu bertanya

"_Samchon?"_

Yang disapa merubah mimik wajahnya, tangannya yang menggenggam secarik kertas disembunyikan ke belakang tubuh hingga sorot cemas di matanya hilang digantikan senyum canggung menyapa sang keponakan untuk bertanya "Dimana Mama?"

"Luhan sedang ada di rumahnya Professor Park, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Baekhyun yang bertanya, membuat Chanyeol resah lalu tiba-tiba berkata "Aku akan menjemputnya."

"Mama bersama Papa!"

Teriakan Haowen sukses membuat Chanyeol membeku, dia hanya tidak menyangka mengapa Luhan dan Sehun bisa berada di rumah pada saat yang sama dan pada kondisi genting seperti ini "_mwo? _Apa kau bilang nak?"

"Jangan ganggu mama, biarkan mama dan papaku beristirahat, mereka lelah!" tegas anak delapan tahun itu hingga membuat Chanyeol tak sengaja mengumpat "_sial!" _dan terlihat marah sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan Haowen.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut, _refleks _dia berlari mengejar Chanyeol dan menahan lengannya tepat saat pintu kamar Haowen terturtup "Sunbae! Ada apa?"

"Aku harus segera bertemu Luhan!"

"Tapi untuk apa? Biarkan Luhan beristirahat, dia akan segera kembali, _tenanglah!"_

Menghempas kasar tangan Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol menunjukkan selembar kertas yang ada di genggamannya untuk berkata "Tenang kau bilang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika ditanganku terdapat hasil darah Haowen yang menyatakan kondisinya tidak layak untuk melakukan operasi pertama, _HAH?! _ANAK ITU SEKARAT DAN AKU BUTUH BERBICARA DENGAN IBUNYA!"

Hampir terjatuh lemas, Baekhyun kini bersandar pada dinding di sampingnya untuk menatap tak percaya pada lelaki yang sudah dicintainya begitu lama "_mwo? _Apa yang kau katakan, _sunbae?"_

"Haowen dinyatakan tidak sanggup menjalani operasi, dia akan mengalami koma jika kita tetap melakukan prosedur operasinya, aku harus segera memberitahu Luhan-….."

_Klik!_

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol terlihat memalingkan wajah sejenak sebelum menyadari, entah sejak kapan Haowen berada disana dan sudah berapa banyak anak itu mendengar percakapan dua orang dewasa di luar kamarnya.

"Baekie-…"

Baekhyun sempat menangis sebelum menghapus air matanya dan menatap iba pada Haowen yang harus memakai banyak _slang _di tubuhnya, yang berjalan harus menggunakan tongkat karena mudah terjatuh sebelum menjawab "_y-_Ya sayang…" jawabnya, namun kini Haowen beralih pada Chanyeol "_Paman."_

Tak kalah serak, Chanyeol bahkan hanya sanggup berdeham sebagai jawaban "_hmh?"_

Keduanya kini menatap Haowen, mata keduanya juga berkaca-kaca seolah mengasihaninya hingga membuat Haowen sengaja menjatuhkan tongkatnya lalu mengambil masing-masing tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, _menggenggamnya, _lalu tersenyum menampilkan giginya untuk merengek "Temani aku ke sekolah."

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat bekas air mata di wajah Haowen, anak delapan tahun itu menutupinya dengan hal lain, dia tertawa, tidak bertanya apapun tentang semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol dan hanya merengek untuk pergi ke sekolah, hal yang semakin menghancurkan hati kedua orang dewasa di depannya hingga membuat Chanyeol berjongkok dan bertanya, berpura-pura tidak melihat bekas air mata di wajah Haowen

"Ke sekolah? Ada apa dengan sekolah?"

"Hari ini Taeoh menghubungiku dan mengatakan di sekolah ada presentasi tentang keluarga, aku ingin melakukannya juga."

"Keluarga? Tapi Mama dan Papamu tidak ada disini."

"Kalian bisa menjadi mama dan papa pengganti untukku."

"_huh?"_

Tangan lemas Haowen setengah menarik tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin, lalu anak itu memaksa tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan tak lama dia berseru "Untuk saat ini kalian adalah mama dan papaku, _ya?"_

"Haowen-…."

Buru-buru Baekhyun ingin melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol, namun lelaki berlesung pipi itu justru menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun untuk riang mengatakan pada Haowen "Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke sekolahmu."

"_sunbae-…."_

Tanpa menatap Baekhyun, Chanyeol fokus berbicara pada Haowen dan mengingatkan "Tapi hanya setengah jam, kau harus segera kembali beristirahat."

"_deal!"_

Setelahnya Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun, buru-buru dia berlari kedalam ruangan Haowen untuk mengambil kursi roda sebelum menatap Baekhyun memberitahu "Siapkan masker khusus untuk Hawoen."

"_nde…." _Katanya menjawab gugup, jujur saja Baekhyun tidak tahu ini ide bagus atau buruk membawa Haowen keluar dari tempat steril saat tubuhnya rentan pada udara sekitar, tapi melihat bagaimana anak itu bersikap tegar saat mendengar tubuhnya tidak diizinkan menjalani operasi hanya membuat Baekhyun yakin bertemu dengan teman-temannya adalah satu penghiburan untuk Haowen saat ini.

"Ini sayang pakailah, katakan padaku jika merasa sakit, _berjanjilah padaku."_

Seperti seorang _mummy _yang banyak dililitkan kain dan penutup wajah, Haowen bergumam "Janji." Sebelum menarik lagi tangan Baekhyun "Ya?" Baekhyun bertanya dan Haowen membuat gerakan pada kepalanya "Aku malu, _rambutku-…."_

"Kau benar-…."

Baekhyun memalingkan lagi wajahnya, dia tidak tega dengan satu kenyataan terakhir Haowen sudah tidak memiliki rambut tersisa, dia benar-benar kurus hanya dalam waktu dua bulan dan efek kemoterapinya membuat rambut tebal hitamnya berguguran, jadilah dengan hati hancur berkeping Baekhyun berlari membuka laci teratas di tempat tidur Haowen lalu mengambil _beanie _merah bertulis H untuk dipakaikan pada keponakannya "Nah sudah tampan, Haowen suka?"

"_eoh…."_

Ketiganya pun kini meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah menjadi tempat berlindung Haowen selama hampir empat bulan berlalu, beberapa perawat terlihat cemas melihat Haowen dibawa keluar ruangan namun secara tegas Chanyeol mengatakan "Oh Haowen dibawah pengawasanku."

"Aku akan segera kembali bibi-bibi cantik, _bye…."_

Disaat yang lain mencemaskannya, Haowen justru bersikap terlalu menyimpang karena hampir tidak memiliki rasa takut, anak itu bahkan terus tersenyum bahkan saat dirinya tahu tak bisa melakukan operasi pertama yang selalu dijanjikan orang dewasa akan membuat kondisinya lebih baik.

"Samchon."

Lalu saat ketiganya berada di dalam _lift, _sunyi menghinggapi mereka semua, Haowen juga tidak banyak berbicara lagi sampai suara kecilnya memanggil "_Samchon."_

Chanyeol segera merespon "Ada apa? Haowen merasa sakit."

"_aniya…."_

"Lalu apa?"

Tersenyum kecil tanpa melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, anak delapan tahun itu berkata "Jangan beritahu mama."

"Kami akan merahasiakan kau pergi ke sekolah hari ini." Jawab Baekhyun riang, namun Haowen bergumam menggunakan kalimat yang sukses berhasil mematahkan hati Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol

"_Kondisiku, rahasiakan pada Mama."_

"Haowen-…."

"_Jangan beritahu Mama—….Setidaknya jangan hari ini."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_tobecontinued_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Seeyousoon gengs!_

_._


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous_

_"Jangan beritahu mama."_

_"Kami akan merahasiakan kau pergi ke sekolah hari ini." Jawab Baekhyun riang, namun Haowen bergumam menggunakan kalimat yang sukses berhasil mematahkan hati Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol_

_"__Kondisiku, rahasiakan pada Mama."_

_"Haowen-…."_

_"__Jangan beritahu Mama—….Setidaknya jangan hari ini."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Rain and Tears_**

_Hun-Han_

_Boys Love!_

_Angst, Romance/hurt, Family_

_Mature content_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini, tepatnya saat waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore adalah waktu tersulit yang harus dihadapi Sehun dan Luhan sebagai orang tua, tatkala ponsel mereka berdering membangunkan sejenak istirahat yang sudah lama tak dilakukan, keduanya merasa sesak di dada dan nyaris tak bernafas saat masing-masing Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memberi kabar pada mereka

_Kondisi Haowen kritis_

Tiga kalimat itu membuat waktu mereka seolah terhenti, tak ada air mata mengiringi hanya saja pikiran mereka kosong, mata mereka memandang seolah tak ada harapan, takut jika mereka sampai di rumah sakit semua sudah terlambat dan tak ada harapan tersisa

_BLAM!_

_BLAM!_

Bunyi pintu ditutup kasar terdengar bersahutan, keduanya berlari dari _basement _rumah sakit tanpa sepatah kata terucap, gurat takut dan cemas terlihat jelas di wajah dua orang berbeda paras saat ini, jika yang tampan terlihat pucat namun tetap bisa mempertahankan akal sehatnya, maka yang berparas cantik sepenuhnya pucat dan hanya ada kemungkinan buruk di isi kepalanya.

"_anakku…"_

Lemas kakinya menjadi salah satu alasan langkahnya tertinggal, tapi bukan membantu, Sehun hanya menatap tak berdaya di tempatnya, dia ingin menghampiri tapi rasanya omong kosong jika dia mengatakan "_Haowen akan baik-baik saja." _Karena laporan terakhir yang didengarnya Haowen sudah kesulitan bernafas karena salah satu parunya mengalami infeksi serius.

"Luhan!"

Bukan Sehun yang memanggil, lelaki tampan itu bisa melihat sahabat istrinya semasa kuliah hingga saat ini berlari menghampiri, wajahnya tak kalah pucat, matanya sembab terlihat, kemudian mereka terlibat percakapan dan Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan bertanya

"Bee, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba anakku-…."

_Brak!_

Baekhyun berlutut, memohon ampun pada Luhan seraya berkata "Ini salahku, aku bersalah Luhan, _aku—_Harusnya dia tetap di tempat tidur tidak pergi ke sekolahnya."

"_mwo?"_

"MAAFKAN AKU LUHAN—_rrhhh~"_

Tak tampak kesal, keduanya justru mengagumi keberanian Baekhyun membawa Haowen pergi dari tempat sialan ini, hal yang selalu diminta oleh putra mereka tak pernah bisa mereka berikan, _sebaliknya, _Baekhyun membawa Haowen bertemu dengan bahagianya dan inilah resiko yang harus mereka terima, kondisi kritis Haowen yang bahkan belum pernah menjalani operasi pertamanya.

Luhan di sisi lain tak banyak berekspresi, dia juga tak meminta Baekhyun lekas berdiri seolah marah walau nyatanya dia terlalu lemah melakukan hal itu, jangankan meminta sahabatnya berdiri, berbicara pun sudah tak mampu dilakukan hingga kalimat "_dimana dia-…." _Terdengar dan Sehun mendengar "_Chanyeol sedang menanganinya di ruang Intensive."_

Jadilah _refleks _kaki Sehun tahu kemana tujuannya, dia segera berlari disambut kalimat sapa dari beberapa perawat dan dokter yang cemas menatapnya "Professor Oh."

"Aku akan masuk."

"Tapi anakmu-…."

"MINGGIR!"

Sehun memaksa masuk tanpa peralatan semestinya, jubah operasinya, penutup kepala dan masker, dia mengabaikan semua hal itu untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sedang melepas sarung tangannya dan memberi perintah "Pindahkan Haowen ke ruang perawatan Intensif."

"Baik Professor Park."

Sebelum perintah Chanyeol dijalankan, tiba-tiba Sehun datang mendekat dan tergores hatinya melihat kondisi Haowen yang terpejam dengan banyak katup oksigen khusus yang dipakaikan "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Professor Oh."

Beberapa dari mereka menyapa sementara Chanyeol tak bergeming dan hanya memandang iba pada keponakannya "Dia _collaps _saat berada di sekolah, aku menguji sekali ketahanan tanda vitalnya beberapa saat lalu."

"Dan hasilnya?"

Menyesal, namun tetap mengatakan hal yang seharusnya adalah bentuk kepedulian Chanyeol pada keponakan kecilnya saat ini "Semua memburuk, paru-paru sebelah kiri membengkak hal itu mengakibatkan jantung tidak bisa memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya, suplai oksigen ke otak berkurang drastis dan yang paling mengejutkan Haowen hampir tidak bisa merespon sekitar lagi."

Serangan ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, Sehun butuh waktu memproses semua hasil yang diberitahukan Chanyeol namun sepupu sialannya ini mengatakan tanpa rasa bersalah dan berakibat _shock _yang dirasakan Sehun.

"_a-_Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Haowen melemah."

"Kalau begitu lakukan operasi pertamanya, ini hanya berjarak tiga hari sebelum hasil darah keseluruhan anakku keluar."

"Dia tidak bisa melakukannya."

"_wae?"_

Chanyeol masih terlihat dingin, namun getar suaranya terdengar lirih memberitahu "Hasil darahnya menunjukkan ketidakmampuan Haowen bersentuhan dengan benda asing, kita bahkan tidak bisa memasang ring pada jantungnya, _Sehunna, _cobalah mengakuinya, kondisi anakmu terlalu kritis."

"_tidak-….tidak mungkin, _hasil darah Haowen sebelumnya menunjukkan respon yang cukup bagus, lalu kenapa sekarang kau mengatakan hal gila ini?"

Chanyeol diam, dia tidak sanggup menjelaskan lebih banyak dan memerintahkan perawat yang menjadi asistennya hari ini "Bawa Haowen ke ruang perawatan."

"Ya Professor Park."

Lalu terdengar suara roda tempat tidur didorong, sekilas Sehun melihat langsung kondisi putranya yang begitu menyedihkan untuk menggeram marah pada sepupunya "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku, _apa—_" geramnya marah, mencengkram baju kebanggan dokter di ruang operasi untuk menghimpit Chanyeol ke salah satu dinding di rumah sakit "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HAOWEN?"

"Sebelum ini dia sangat bahagia."

"_huh?"_

Chanyeol menitikkan sekilas air matanya untuk mendorong paksa Sehun, tangannya masih berlumuran darah hingga membuatnya terpaksa mengusap air mata menggunakan lengan tangannya untuk menatap nanar pada ayah dari keponakannya.

"Teman-temannya, Haowen senang bertemu dengan mereka hari ini."

.

.

_**Flashback…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_BLAM!_

_._

"Baekhyun…."

Sementara Chanyeol sedang mengambil kursi roda yang bisa digunakan Haowen masuk ke dalam sekolahnya, terdengar seseorang memanggil nama Baekhyun, membuat dokter anak itu menoleh lalu mendapati sahabatnya yang lain yang berprofesi sebagai guru datang mendekat "Soo…"

Adalah Do Kyungsoo, teman sekaligus guru kelas Haowen yang berlari dari ujung lorong menuju lobi utama sekolah hanya untuk menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun yang secara tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan memberi kabar "_Haowen akan datang ke peringatan orang tua." _Membuatnya cemas dan benar saja, saat Chanyeol menggendong seorang anak kecil keluar dari mobil dan anak itu adalah murid sekaligus putra dari sahabatnya, Luhan.

"_astaga Haowen!"_

Wajar jika Kyungsoo memekik tatkala melihat Haowen yang sudah tiga bulan tidak datang ke sekolah kini datang namun dengan kondisi berbeda, Haowen tiga bulan lalu masih berlari riang menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, berbeda dengan hari ini, salah satu siswa terpandainya harus berakhir duduk di kursi roda dengan banyak _slang _infus terpasang seolah jika tanpa alat itu dia tidak bisa hidup.

"_Saem anyeong…"_

Dan bukan merengek kesakitan, putra pertama Luhan yang seusia dengan putranya itu justru menyapa dengan sopan, dia tersenyum, membungkuk tidak sempurna hanya untuk menampilkan senyum kecil yang kentara menahan sakit namun dengan tatapan berbinar seolah rindu dengan tempat sekolahnya "Saem, dimana teman-temanku?" tanyanya lagi, Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap bangga dan tak tega terpaksa harus merespon terlebih saat Baekhyun menyenggol kecil lengan tangannya.

"_ah-…._Mereka disana, sedang menunggumu Haowenna."

"Benarkah?"

Tak banyak berkata Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia berjalan lebih dulu menuntun jalan, diam-diam tangannya terangkat menghapus air mata yang tanpa permisi jatuh membasahi dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda Haowen sementara Baekhyun memegang lengannya seolah menguatkan dan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk sedih dan mengasihani saat ini.

.

.

_My Parents is My Hero.._

_._

Terdengar suara tepuk riang menyambut ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu aula, tak lama Chanyeol masuk dengan mendorong kursi roda Haowen, membuat anak delapan tahun itu tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Ziyu sedang mengakhiri presentasi tentang keluarganya, dia ingin bertepuk juga tapi tidak bisa karena seluruh tubuhnya lemas hingga berakhir menepuk pahanya dan guru seni mereka memanggil nama "Kim Taeoh." Yang tak lain adalah teman bermainnya sejak kecil sekaligus putra dari guru kesayangannya, _Kyungsoo._

_Ekhem~_

Taeoh memulai pidato kecilnya, dia membuka secarik kertas yang ada di genggamannya lalu berkata "Orang tuaku adalah segalanya, aku memiliki Mama yang sangat menyayangiku, papa yang bisa aku banggakan setiap waktu, aku menyayangi mereka, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku juga disayangi sebesar yang selalu mereka katakan?"

"_Taeoh…"_

Haowen bisa mendengar gurunya bergumam sedih, lalu disudut kanan terdepan dia juga melihat paman Kai menundukkan kepala sementara sahabatnya terlalu jujur untuk mengutarakan betapa kecewa dan hancur hatinya saat orang tuanya berencana untuk berpisah, sama seperti orang tuanya

Dan Haowen, untuk alasan tertentu dia merasa iri karena Taeoh bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, sementara dia terus menahan diri hingga terkadang rasa sakitnya berlebih dan dia tak hanya kesakitan di tubuh tapi di hatinya juga.

"_hahaha…_Aku hanya bercanda, aku tahu mama dan papa sangat menyayangiku, walau nanti aku hanya tinggal dengan salah satu dari kalian, cintaku akan selalu sangat besar untuk kalian, _saranghae papa…" _dia membuat tanda hati untuk papanya lalu tertunduk sejenak sebelum mencari dimana ibunya berada lalu membuat tanda hati yang sama seperti milik papanya "Saranghae mama."

Setelahnya dia tersenyum kecil sebelum matanya membulat menyadari seseorang sedang berusaha melambaikan tangan padanya dan orang itu adalah…

"HAOWEN!"

Taeoh berteriak, membuat teman-temannya menoleh dan ramai-ramai takjub melihat teman sekelas mereka hadir walau tak sempurna seperti rupa mereka "_Haowen?"_

Semua teman-temannya berdiri ingin melihat Haowen, tapi mereka kalah cepat dengan Taeoh yang berlari dari atas panggung dan mendekati temannya "Kau datang? Kau benar-benar datang?"

"_eoh…_sudah kubilang kan?"

"_daebak…._Akan kuambilkan milikmu."

Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas Taeoh tergesa mengambil tasnya, mencari sesuatu disana dan mengeluarkannya untuk diberikan pada Haowen "Ini." Katanya memberikan secarik kertas pada Haowen diterima baik oleh teman sekelasnya "_Gomawo _Taeoya."

"Cepat maju." Taeoh mendesak dan tak lama Haowen menoleh ke belakang, meminta izin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk lirih memohon "Samchoon, Baekie, aku ingin maju ke depan." Katanya dan Chanyeol berjongkok bertanya "Kau yakin?"

"_eoh.." _katanya bersemangat, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bangga pada keponakannya untuk berdiri di belakang kursi roda, kembali mendorongnya, banyak mata memandang Haowen, membuatnya gugup namun Chanyeol terus menguatkannya "Kau menakjubkan nak, itu sebab mereka memandangmu."

Tertawa _bak _memuji diri sendiri, Haowen menjawab "Aku tahu, aku ini memang selalu menakjubkan." Sekilas terdengar seperti Sehun si besar kepala, _ya, _mau bagaimanapun juga Haowen putranya jadi sangatlah wajar jika sifat Sehun ada padanya walau hanya sepersekian persen.

"Nah, kau sudah siap?"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol sampai membawa Haowen ke depan panggung, dia juga mengatur _microfon _agar pas pada posisi Haowen yang duduk di kursi roda, lalu setelah mendengar jawaban "Aku siap." Barulah Chanyeol menjauh untuk duduk di kursi sebelah ayah Taeoh yang memandang tanpa ekspresi keponakannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" Kai bertanya tepat setelah Chanyeol duduk disampingnya, kedua orang itu bersama Sehun juga teman baik sebelum Sehun dan Kai menghancurkan pernikahan mereka sendiri, hal yang membuat Chanyeol geram pada keduanya dan tak ingin berbincang dengan kedua temannya "Dia harus baik-baik saja." Ujarnya menjawab, tak sedikit pun menoleh sampai suara Haowen terdengar.

"_Halo teman-teman, ini Haowen, kalian masih ingat aku kan?"_

Beberapa menjawab "_Ya…" _dan yang lain yang merupakan teman dekat Haowen berkata "TENTU SAJA!"

Kai menoleh, lalu mendapati putra Yifan dan putranya bersorak paling kencang untuk memberitahu Chanyeol "Itu Taeoh dan Ziyu."

"Aku tahu."

Merasa gagal membuat Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya dari Haowen hanya membuat Kai menarik dalam nafasnya dan bergumam "Kau benar-benar hanya melihat keponakanmu ya?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun tentang Haowen, aku takut dia kesakitan."

"Kau benar, anak itu bahkan gemetar hanya karena memegang secarik kertas."

Kemudian fokus Chanyeol ada pada tangan Haowen, dan benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai, tangan Haowen gemetar dan dia menebak efek kemoterapi yang dilakukan Haowen sudah menyerang sensor motorik keponakannya.

"Aku tidak akan lama, _sungguh." _

Dia bersusah payah berbicara di microfon, terkadang Chanyeol ingin membantu tapi keponakannya memberi sinyal dia baik-baik saja dan seperti biasa, anak itu terus tersenyum seraya bangga mengatakan "Aku membuat gambar ini bersama Taeoh dua bulan yang lalu, sebelum dokter bilang aku mengalami gangguang di bagian kepalaku." Katanya menunjukkan gambar sempurna dimana gambar itu menunjukkan dua orang dewasa sedang menggandeng anak kecil yang duduk di sebuah kursi bersama seekor anjing tertidur di kaki anak tersebut.

"Ini kedua orang tuaku." Katanya menunjuk dua gambar yang sedang menggandeng anak yang duduk di kursi, kemudian Haowen melanjutkan dengan berkata "Sama seperti kalian aku juga sangat menyanyangi kedua orang tuaku." Ujarnya bangga, lalu menambahkan di akhir penuh kepedihan "Terlepas mereka akan berpisah atau tidak, aku tetap menyayangi mereka."

Kai merasa ucapan Haowen menampar keras wajahnya, karena sama seperti Luhan dan Sehun, dirinya dan Kyungsoo juga sedang dalam proses perceraian, yang membedakan pada kasusnya Kyungsoo yang melayangkan surat cerai karena kebodohan yang dilakukannya bersama mantan kekasihnya terdahulu.

Dan setiap mengingat hari kelam itu, Kai hanya bisa tertawa miris dan menyadari mungkin perpisahan akan baik untuknya dan Kyungsoo tapi tidak untuk Taeoh, mereka bahkan beruntung karena Taeoh tumbuh sehat walau bahagianya tak terjamin, berbanding dengan Haowen yang terlihat bahagia walau nyatanya pedih hati dan tubuh terus menyiksanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Ini Vivi, anjing milik mamaku, dia sudah seperti adik dan kakak untukku, dia teman bermain dan aku rasa aku lebih menyanyanginya dari Samchoonku." Katanya tertawa dibalas tawa renyah dari yang mendengar, haru dan bangga melihat anak sekecil Haowen mampu bertahan dari rasa sakit yang tak semestinya dirasakan sebanyak ini.

"Tidak apa kan paman?"

"_haha…" _Chanyeol mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya sebagai tanda baik-baik saja dan Haowen membalas tawa pamannya untuk menunjuk orang terakhir yang ada dalam gambarnya "Dan ini aku, Oh Haowen." Katanya riang, "Entah mengapa aku menggambarnya duduk saat itu, aku menyesalinya." Tambahnya cepat dan tiba-tiba tertawa "Karena gambar ini aku benar-benar duduk di kursi, Baekie bilang akan sulit untukku berjalan saat ini, jadi _ya, _aku duduk persis seperti digambar, yang membedakan hanya di gambar ini adalah kursi di belakang rumahku, tempat aku bisa bermain, sementara kenyataannya aku harus duduk di kursi roda, _haha_."

Saat yang lain tercengang dengan ucapan Haowen, Baekhyun hanya mampu tertawa menundukkan kepala, dia menyesal menjawab pertanyaan Haowen saat anak delapan tahun itu bertanya "Kapan aku bisa berjalan?" karena sepertinya putra sahabatnya itu akan berakhir di kursi roda selamanya "_Mianhae Haowenna."_

"Bee, tidak apa, Haowen sangat tegar." Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya, menatap bangga pada Haowen lalu tak lama anak itu gemetar melipat kertasnya untuk berkata dibuat serius seolah ini adalah tujuannya meminta naik ke atas panggung "Teman-teman." Ujarnya berusaha memegang mikrofon namun tak bisa terlalu lama "Aku sudah selesai mempresentasikan keluargaku, Kyungsoo saem, aku akan naik kelas bukan?" tiba-tiba dia bertanya dan Kyungsoo tertawa seraya mengangguk mantap "Tentu saja Haowenna, kau peringkat teratas." Balasnya riang membuat Haowen menatap Taeoh seolah memberitahu "_kau lihat, aku tetap terbaik." _Dan Taeoh membalasnya dengan lirikan malas namun mengakui kehebatan sahabatnya "_Baiklah! _Kau menang!"

Semua tertawa melihat tom and jerry di kelas mereka, merindukan keributan yang selalu dibuat Taeoh dan Haowen namun sepertinya itu hanya kenangan karena satunya sudah terlihat sangat lemah dan mengakui kalo dia tidak akan bisa bertengkar lagi dengan Taeoh.

"Tenang saja ini tahun terakhir aku merebut posisimu, tahun depan kau yang terbaik."

"_wae?" _Taeoh bertanya di tempat duduknya dan secara tak diduga Haowen ingin berdiri namun apa daya tubuhnya nyaris tak memiliki tenaga membuatnya berhenti mencoba, lagipula dia sudah membuat cemas pamannya yang sigap akan datang mendekat serta teman-temannya, jadilah dia tertunduk sejenak sebelum mengatakan "Aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah memberitahu paman dan teman-temannya, Haowen memasang posisi duduk formal, kedua tangannya berada di atas kedua paha sementara tubuhnya tiba-tiba membungkuk dan kepalanya tertunduk dalam, dia melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali dan terakhir anak delapan tahun mengatakan hal gila yang bisa menghancurkan hati kedua orang tuanya jika Sehun dan Luhan berada disini, _saat ini._

"Aku ingin berpamitan, itu tujuanku."

"Haowen…"

Baekhyun ingin datang menghampiri tapi Kyungsoo menahannya "Jangan, kau membuatnya sedih jika seperti ini."

Mendengarkan nasihat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tetap pada tempatnya sementara Haowen terus mengatakan hal yang tak dikira Baekhyun akan sanggup dikatakannya "Aku takut ini terakhir kali aku bisa melihat kalian teman-temanku, _kalian tahu, _aku sekarat." Katanya lirih dibalas geraman putus asa Chanyeol yang mengepal erat tangannya, merasa tak berguna terlebih saat Haowen mengatakan "Sudah dipastikan, aku akan tetap pada kondisiku seperti ini, mungkin lebih buruk karena pamanku bilang tidak mungkin bagiku melakukan operasi pertama atau operasi lainnya."

"_haowenna, jebal-…"_

Chanyeol menangis mendengar ucapan Haowen, dia terus menundukkan kepala tak berani melihat wajah menderita Haowen yang masih terlalu muda menerima semua rasa sakit ini "Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, maafkan kesalahanku teman-teman, selamat tinggal."

Setelahnya Haowen terus membungkuk berpamitan, menyisakan suara isak dari beberapa wali murid yang melihat kondisinya dan takjub akan ketegaran yang dimiliki Haowen, _hening sesaat, _sampai tiba-tiba Taeoh berdiri lalu berkata "Kau yang terbaik Haowen, kami menunggumu pulih dan kembali."

"_Gomawo Taeoh, _aku sangat bahagia."

Anak delapan tahun berlesung pipi itu bertepuk tangan, dan seperti menular satu persatu dari orang tua murid dan anak-anak ikut bertepuk tangan, dan terimakasih pada Taeoh, suasana menjadi lebih hangat sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak

"HAOWEN!"

Semua kembali hening, wajar jika Baekhyun berteriak karena saat membungkuk Haowen tanpa sadar mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, awalnya tak seberapa dan tak lama tubuh kecilnya terus tertunduk dan Baekhyun yang menyadarinya pertama, Haowen bukan tertunduk namun terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

Jadilah dia berlari cepat, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu melompat ke atas panggung dan memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Haowen "_Sunbae apa yang terjadi?"_

"Nadinya samar, hubungi _ambulance _terdekat."

"Tapi Haowen-…"

"SEKARANG!"

Baekhyun gugup hanya untuk mencari ponselnya, berkali-kali dia gagal membuka kode sandi ponselnya terlebih saat melihat tubuh Haowen kejang namun nafasnya tercekat, dia sudah menangis melihat darah di hidung Haowen, beruntung Kai sudah lebih dulu menghubungi dan berteriak pada Chanyeol

"CHANYEOL AMBULANCE SUDAH DILUAR! CEPAT BAWA HAOWEN!"

Setelah melonggarkan pakaian Haowen agar bisa bernafas, Chanyeol mengangguk, dia kemudian menggendong Haowen dan berlari menuju _ambulance, _meninggalkan tempat yang bisa membuat Haowen sangat bahagia untuk berat membenarkan bahwa mungkin-….

_Mungkin ini kali terakhir keponakannya bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya._

.

.

.

.

_**Saat ini**_

_._

_._

_._

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada kemungkinan lagi? Kita bisa melakukan _option _B pada Haowen?"

"Dengan apa? Dengan memanipulasi rekayasa genetik sum-sum tulang belakangnya? Bahkan sebelum prosedur itu selesai aku tidak yakin Haowen akan bertahan!"

_Klik.._

Keduanya keluar dari ruang operasi bersamaan, dimana Chanyeol terlihat gusar berjalan lebih dulu dan Sehun mengikuti di belakang terlihat kosong dan tak memiliki harapan "CHANYEOL!" teriaknya marah, kini Sehun memegang lengan Chanyeol seraya berkata "Setidaknya kau harus mencoba." Tatapannya dingin, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat air mata disana, membuatnya kehabisan kalimat untuk menolak terlebih ketika suara lelaki yang dicintainya terdengar, sama risau dan bertanya "Kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi? Ada apa? Dimana Haowen?"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak bisa melihat Luhan dalam kondisi ini, memberitahu bahwa Haowen hampir tidak memiliki kemungkinan bertahan hidup berada di luar kemampuannya sebagai seorang dokter sekaligus teman untuk Luhan.

"Yeol? Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam?"

Hal sama dirasakan Sehun, entah bagaimana cara memberitahu kondisi Haowen pada Luhan, dia tidak memiliki kesanggupan itu hingga akhirnya suara Luhan beralih memanggilnya "Sehun."

"_hmh?"_

"Lihat aku."

Wajah Sehun terangkat, dia bisa melihat air mata Luhan terus menetes tanpa isakan, dia ingin menghapusnya tapi dadanya sesak menghimpit terlebih ketika Luhan bertanya "Putra kita baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Dimana dia? Apa Haowen masih didalam?"

Ya, wajar jika Luhan tidak tahu dimana Haowen, pemindahan pasien Intensive darurat memang tidak pernah melalui pintu utama, mereka membawanya melalui pintu khsusus di ruang intensive yang terhubung dengan ruang perawatan "Biar aku melihatnya."

"Lu-…."

"_wae?"_

"Dia sudah di ruang perawatan."

"Intensive? Lagi? Kenapa?"

Tak bisa menjawab, Sehun hanya memeluk Luhan erat, memintanya untuk tenang dan kemudian memberitahu "Hanya pegi kesana, temani Haowen, aku akan datang." Pintanya, dan dalam hitungan detik Luhan bergegas berlari ke ruang perawatan dengan Baekhyun mengikutinya, meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol dalam keheningan dengan suara lirih Sehun bertanya

"_Bagaimana caraku memberitahu Luhan?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu namun Haowen belum menunjukkan tanda dia akan segera sadar, Baekhyun terus menemani Luhan dan tak ada suara kecuali suara alat monitor jantung Haowen yang kini bersahutan dengan suara nafas anaknya.

"Maafkan aku Lu, harusnya aku tidak membiarkan Haowen pergi dari rumah sakit."

"…."

Luhan terus diam saat Baekhyun memberitahu cerita sebenarnya, sesungguhnya dia terlalu marah pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang lancang membawa putranya keluar dari rumah sakit, hal yang tidak semestinya terjadi kini sudah terjadi dan Luhan tak memiliki alasan untuk marah karena tampaknya Haowen bahagia bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Luhan…"

"_Ma.."_

Suara Baekhyun bersahutan dengan suara lirih yang begitu ditunggu Luhan, keduanya pun kini mengitari Haowen sementara perlahan mata putranya membuka sempurna dan tiba-tiba Haowen tertawa entah karena apa "_hehe, _aku pingsan lagi, maafkan aku ma." Ujarnya menyadari karena hal pertama yang dilakukan Haowen adalah memeriksa hidungnya yang kini tak lagi mengeluarkan darah.

"_haah~ _Anak nakal, kau membuat mama hampir mati mencemaskanmu."

Luhan disisi lain tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa lega di hatinya, dia memeluk Haowen, mencium seluruh wajah putranya sementara Baekhyun terisak sangat bahagia melihat sepertinya Haowen sudah menjadi Haowen yang biasanya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku dalam masalah Haowenna."

"_Mianhae baekieya…"_

"Tidak apa, _omong-omong, _kenapa kau tertawa saat bangun tadi? Apa kau bermimpi?"

"_hmmh, _aku mimpi bermain dengan Vivi, aku berlari dan Vivi mengejarku, _ah-.._Aku merindukan Vivi ma, apa dia sehat?"

Luhan tercengang, matanya tiba-tiba sendu dan dia mengelak untuk menjawab dengan berpura-pura mengatakan "Mama akan mengambilkan _snack _untukmu, tunggu disini."

"_snack?"_

Haowen bertanya tak mengerti, Baekhyun memandang Luhan cukup _intens _dan menyadari ada yang disembunyikan Luhan mengingat sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu Haowen hanya bisa makan dan minum melalui _slang _infus namun ibunya menawarkan _snack _yang terdengar konyol untuk Haowen dan Baekhyun saat ini.

_BLAM!_

"Baekie…"

"Ya?"

"Ada apa dengan mama? Apa aku sudah boleh makan _snack?"_

"Tentu saja belum, aku akan mengejar mama, Haowen baik-baik saja jika ditinggal sendiri?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Setelahnya Baekhyun mengambil mantel, memakainya cepat lalu mengejar Luhan yang berlari tanpa mengenakan mantelnya

"LUHAN!"

"_Kenapa harus bermain dengan Vivi? Kenapa bukan bermain denganku? Dengan Sehun? Kenapa harus Vivi yang sudah mati? Kenapa—haha! _Ini membuatku gila."

Seperti itulah kalimat yang terus digumamkan Luhan sepanjang perjalanan dari ruangan Haowen menuju lobby, Baekhyun bahkan sedikit kewalahan mengejar Luhan yang entah sedang berbicara dengan siapa karena semua orang ditabraknya saat ini.

"_Kenapa Vivi harus pergi di saat seperti ini, kenapa bukan aku saja? Kenapa harus teman Haowen yang pergi, astaga ini membuatku gila."_

Tanpa sadar Luhan sudah berjalan keluar loby di rumah sakit, dia terus menyebrang asal tanpa memperhatikan jalan, Baekhyun yang melihatnya mulai panik, jadilah dia mengejar Luhan lalu menarik lengan sahabatnya "LUHAN!"

"_Kenapa harus Vivi Baek? _Kenapa bukan bermimpi dengan yang masih hidup? Kenapa harus Vivi?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti-…"

Luhan tampak kebingungan, dia bahkan bergumam "Aku akan mencari Vivi." Takut jika Haowen menemukan fakta Vivi sudah tiada dan itu membuat tekad anaknya bulat untuk pergi meninggalkannya juga.

"Mencarinya kemana?"

"Entahlah."

"Vivi tidak ada dirumah?"

Luhan berhenti di langkah berikutnya dan Baekhyun menyadari kesalahannya bertanya, tapi jika tidak dirumah kemana Vivi bisa pergi, itu pertanyaan Baekhyun sampai Luhan bergumam "Vivi sudah mati."

"_huh?"_

"Aku akan tetap mencarinya, aku akan-…."

_TIIINNNN!_

"LUHAN AWAS!"

Baekhyun melompat saat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi nyaris menabrak Luhan, keduanya jatuh di trotoar jalan sementara Luhan memeluk Baekhyun ketakutan "_Lu—_LUHAN!"

"Baek, kenapa kita ada disini? Tanganmu berdarah."

Luhan melihat lengan dan pipi Baekhyun tergores, kelihatannya cukup dalam dia panik setengah mati "Kenapa kita ada disini? Kenapa kita terjatuh? Kenapa-…"

Buru-buru Baekhyun memegang pipi Luhan, memaksa sahabatnya menatap matanya untuk berteriak "Sadarkan dirimu! Haowen membutuhkanmu Lu!"

"_haowen? Kau benar, _anakku!"

Tanpa berfikir lagi Luhan berlari terhuyung menuju gedung rumah sakit, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya akan gila setiap kali melihat Luhan kehilangan akal sehatnya, dia kesakitan, tapi bukan di lengan dan pipinya yang terkena batu di trotoar, tapi hatinya, karena dibanding melihat Haowen dia selalu kesakitan melihat Luhan seperti akan mati jika sesuatu terjadi pada Haowen.

"Maaf Lu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu." Katanya bertekad melakukan apapun untuk membuat Luhan bertahan, _apapun, _tanpa memikirkan rasa sakitnya sendiri kini Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit, mengabaikan luka yang menggores lengannya, pipinya yang terasa lebam dan hanya ingin menemani Luhan sampai suara berat memanggil namanya "Baekhyun."

Entah darimana dan sejak kapan, tapi Chanyeol sudah berada di belakangnya, bersandar di dekat jendela lobi utama untuk berjalan mendekatinya, menatapnya tak berkedip lalu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya "Ikut aku."

"_sunbae!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Sunbae kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, _sungguh, _aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang _privasi _milik Chanyeol di rumah sakit, tempat yang dirumorkan tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun kini menjadi tempatnya berada, dan tak hanya itu, Chanyeol bahkan membersihkan lukanya karena menolong Luhan beberapa saat lalu.

Luka kecil yang tak sebanding dengan apa yang diharapkannya membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah dan merasa tak pantas berada di ruang privasi milik orang nomor tiga di rumah sakit ini setelah Presdir Oh dan suami Luhan, Oh Sehun.

"_Sunbae…"_

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu sofa kerja Chanyeol, sementara kakak tingkatnya semasa kuliah dulu berlutut di bawahnya menobati luka di kakinya,

_Sret…_

Chanyeol merobek sedikit celana hitam milik Baekhyun, mengobati luka di lututnya tanpa suara sementara Baekhyun terus menggeliat merasa semua ini berlebihan dan tak pantas didapatkannya "Sunbae aku sungguh baik-baik saja."

"Terimakasih sudah membuatnya kembali?"

"_huh?"_

Chanyeol mengoleskan sedikit antiseptic pada lutut Baekhyun lalu mendongak, menatapnya dan berkata "Luhan, aku melihatnya hilang arah beberapa saat lalu."

"_ah—_Luhan." Tawanya pahit, dan seketika Chanyeol berdiri untuk mengatakan "Pakailah baju kerjaku, itu akan sedikit kebesaran tapi lebih baik dari pakaianmu saat ini."

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil dalam nafasnya, membungkuk sebagai rasa terimakasih dan mengatakan "Tidak perlu _sunbae, _aku memiliki pakaian ganti di loker kerjaku, terimakasih untuk bantuanmu, aku permisi."

Setelahnya Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol untuk mendengar kalimat gila kedua setelah apa yang dikatakan Haowen siang ini "Tunggulah aku."

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti, dia tidak menoleh begitupula Chanyeol, keduanya saling memunggungi namun Chanyeol bisa melihat refleksi tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari kaca jendelanya "Itu pun kalau kau masih mau menunggu."

"_a—_apa yang kau katakan?"

"Haowen menceritakan semuanya tentangmu, bahkan dia mengatakan keinginannya padaku dan dirimu."

"Haowen?"

"Dia bilang kau mencintaiku, _benarkah?"_

Baekhyun pucat sejadinya, degupan jantungnya tak beraturan tatkala pertanyaan itu diajukan, tak ada suara yang mampu diucapkan hanya diam dirasa sebagai jawaban "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bukankah menyakitkan mencintaiku yang mencintai Luhan? _Sahabatmu?"_

"…"

"Dan aku tahu bagaimana rasa cinta tidak berbalas, itu menyakitkan, kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Baekhyun tetap tak menjawab, kepalanya kini tertunduk disertai rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Chanyeol karena cinta mereka sama-sama tidak berbalas "Kau terlalu sempurna Baekhyunna, carilah yang lebih menghargai perasaanmu, yang mencintaimu tulus dan yang tidak menyakiti hatimu, sepertinya bukan aku orang yang hatimu inginkan."

Awalnya Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun akan tetap diam, tapi tiba-tiba lelaki cantik yang selalu memberi aura positif di setiap kehadirannya itu menoleh, menatapnya tegas lalu lantang mengatakan "Aku akan menunggumu, entah berapa lama lagi, tapi jangan campuri urusan hatiku karena aku tetap memilihmu dan akan menunggumu, _sampai kapan pun."_

Rasa hangat diam-diam menyelusup masuk di hati Chanyeol tanpa permisi, kenyataan ada seseorang yang sudah lama mencintainya adalah yang paling membuat hatinya merasa diinginkan, dia bahkan melihat senyum Baekhyun untuk kali terakhir sebelum lelaki cantik itu beranjak pergi.

Senyum yang biasa dilihatnya tanpa arti mungkin akan menjadi senyum yang dirindukannya mulai malam ini, itu pun jika benar Baekhyun akan menunggunya, sampai hatinya siap dan benar-benar merelakan Luhan, _selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sementara itu_

_._

_._

"_Kumohon pa—hkss…_Kumohon."

"Nak, kenapa tiba-tiba meminta hal yang tidak mungkin papa bisa berikan, _hmh?"_

"Kumohon—_hkss.."_

Entah hanya perasaannya atau benar Luhan mendengar suara isakan putranya, hal yang hampir tidak pernah terjadi terlebih saat malam menjemput, yang sukses membuatnya cemas setengah mati dan membuka pintu tempat dimana Haowen dirawat

_Klik…_

Dia sedikit membukanya kasar, lalu melihat Sehun sedang mengusap kasar wajahnya sementara Haowen terus menangis entah karena apa "Nak, ada apa?"

Luhan bertanya cemas, membuat Sehun menatap nanar pada istrinya dan Haowen, dia meminta hal yang sama dengan apa yang diminta pada papanya beberapa saat lalu

"Apa ada yang sakit? Kenapa menangis?"

Haowen menggeleng, kini tangannya meraih tangan Luhan untuk mengatakan "Haowen ingin pulang, Haowen tidak ingin disini lagi Ma, Haowen takut."

"_huh?"_

"Haowen ingin pulang, _Haoweninginpulang Ma, pa—hkss…"_

Luhan menatap cemas pada Sehun, begitupula Sehun, keduanya tak tahu harus menjawab apa sampai tangan keduanya masing-masing digenggam erat oleh Haowen "_Kumohon…."_

Buru-buru Luhan melepasnya, menolak tatapan memelas Haowen untuk tegas mengatakan "Tidak—Haowen tetap akan ada disini, bersama mama dan papa!"

"Ma…"

"Untuk apa dirumah? Siapa yang akan menjagamu nak?"

Luhan menggila, nadanya mulai membentak dan kasar membuat Haowen menangis namun tetap mengutarakan apa yang diinginkannya "Tapi setidaknya aku bisa bermain dengan Vivi."

"Vivi sudah-…"

"LUHAN!"

Sehun memperingatkan istrinya, menarik Luhan keluar ruangan dan mulai berbicara serius dengan Luhan "Ada apa denganmu? Kita tidak bisa memberitahu tentang Vivi, tidak saat ini!"

Luhan mengusak kasar wajahnya, menjambak kencang rambutnya dan putus asa menatap Sehun "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia meminta pulang? Kenapa?" tangisnya pecah, dia memukuli dada Sehun, berkali-kali sampai akhirnya Sehun menarik lengannya dan memeluknya kencang sementara Luhan terus memukuli dada dan punggungnya "Kenapa—_kenapa tiba-tiba Haowen ingin pulang—hrggghh~"_

Sehun dilain sisi juga tak mengerti mengapa Haowen ingin pulang, putranya bahkan sampai menangis meminta untuk pulang, hal yang tak pernah dilakukan Haowen sebelumnya kini sukses menyakiti hatinya dan Luhan.

"Kenapa Sehun, _kenapa-…"_

Suaranya serak, tubuhnya lemas dan Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk membuat tenang istrinya, diusapnya lembut punggung Luhan sementara diam-diam dia juga menangis seolah menyadari ini adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Haowen sebelum akhirnya menyerah pada penyakit mengerikan yang harus dideritanya saat ini.

"Luhan tenanglah, _tenanglah, hmh~"_

Dan saat keduanya lemah karena sesak di hati mereka masing-masing, Sehun menyatukan dahi mereka, memaksa Luhan menatapnya lalu berkata "Kita bisa melalui ini, kita bertiga bisa melalui ini, kau dengar aku?"

Luhan hanya menangis, matanya begitu sembab sampai Sehun mencengkram tengkuknya seolah ingin memberitahunya untuk menahan diri dan tidak bersikap egois, jadilah terpaksa Luhan menggigit bibirnya, mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Sehun lalu menjawab "_araseo…_Kita bisa melalui ini."

Setelahnya Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, tak ada nafsu yang terikat hanya mencari kehangatan karena rasanya begitu dingin saat ini, keduanya juga berbagi air mata yang sama sampai Sehun melepas kecupannya dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan.

Melangkah masuk kedalam kamar dimana buah hati mereka berada untuk bulat membuat keputusan "Haowenna."

"_Pa…"_

Haowen sepertinya juga sudah lelah menangis, matanya yang terkantuk masih dipaksakan terbuka untuk tetap meminta "Haowen ingin pulang."

Melepas tautan tangannya pada Luhan kini Sehun beranjak ke sisi lain di tempat tidur Haowen, keduanya mengecupi kening Haowen bergantian untuk mengangguk seraya berbisik "Baiklah kau boleh pulang nak." Sehun memberitahu, membuat mata Haowen membuka sempurna dan buru-buru melihat pada Luhan "Ma."

Seperti Sehun, Luhan mengangguk, mungkin dia akan menyesali keputusannya nanti tapi untuk bahagia anaknya hanya ini yang bisa diberikannya, kini dahinya dan dahi Haowen menyatu, memandang lekat-lekat putranya untuk bergumam "Kita pulang nak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BLAM!_

_._

Dan keesokan harinya Sehun benar-benar membawa Haowen pulang kerumah, _ya, _walau dia harus mendapat suara protes dari berbagai pihak terutama sepupunya, dia dan Luhan tetap bulat membawa Haowen pulang ke rumahnya.

Mungkin mereka akan menyesali keputusan ini, tapi lihatlah putranya, dia lemah tapi sepanjang perjalanan pulang Haowen bergumam riang karena sangat merindukan rumahnya.

"Kita sampai jagoan."

Keringat terlihat di wajah Haowen, matanya yang tertutup sedikit terbuka dan mengangguk mendengar suara ayahnya, Haowen bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan tak lama dipindahkan ke kursi roda sementara ibunya memberikan banyak jaket dan selimut di tubuhnya.

"Jika kedinginan bilang mama."

Kini suara Luhan yang terdengar, Haowen sangat menyukai suara cemas ibunya hingga membuatnya tertawa dan mengangguk "Ya ma."

Setelahnya Luhan mendorong kursi roda Haowen sementara Sehun membukakan pintu untuk mengatakan "Selamat datang kerumah."

Haowen terpana karena banyak balon yang dipasang dan bertuliskan "_Selamat datang jagoan mama dan papa" _tertulis disana, tak ada siapapun hanya mereka bertiga dan ini adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan Haowen lebih dari apapun.

"Kau suka?"

"_eoh…" _dia mengatakannya dengan peluh membanjiri wajah, Luhan terus mengusapnya berkali-kali sampai pertanyaan yang paling dihindari diajukan putranya "Dimana Vivi?"

"_hmh? _Vivi-…."

"Vivi sedang berada di klinik Taeyong hyung."

"_wae? _Vivi sakit?"

"_aniya, _ini jadwalnya mendapatkan Vaksin, kau ingat?"

Sehun berbohong tentu saja, tapi beruntung Haowen tidak menaruh kecurigaan sedikit pun dan berkata "Kapan Vivi pulang?"

"Secepatnya, setelah kau terbiasa dengan kondisi rumah papa akan membawa Vivi pulang."

"_mmh…_Baiklah."

"Kau mau pergi ke kamarmu?" Sehun menawarkan lagi dan dengan mantap Haowen menggeleng, anak mereka justru menujuk satu kamar terbesar di rumah ini dan mengatakan "Aku ingin tidur di kamar mama dan papa."

Tak mengelak, Sehun mengangguk bersemangat lalu mengambil alih kursi roda Haowen, memberi waktu untuk Luhan dan berseru "Baiklah, sepertinya mama dan papa akan segera memiliki adik bayi lagi, _bayi Haowen.."_

"_haha.._Haowen bukan bayi."

"Kau bayi papa nak."

Tawa itu, pertengkaran itu, Luhan pernah merasakannya beberapa tahun lalu dan kini dia merasakannya lagi, sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan tak ternilai harganya diberikan Tuhan padanya, _lagi, _dan Luhan, dia lebih memilih tidak mengganggu kegiatan anak dan ayah didalam kamarnya untuk membuat makan malam, kegiatan yang sangat dirindukannya terlebih yang dia buat adalah makanan favorit Sehun, mau bagaimana pun Sehun masih tetaplah suaminya lagipula _lelaki itu, _Luhan masih sangat takjub padanya hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah papa di sebelah kiri dan mama di sebelah kanan."

"Oke, lalu bagaimana dengan _slang _infusku?"

Sehun berjongkok menyatukan hidungnya dan hidung Haowen lalu bergumam membanggakan dirinya "Jangan sebut papa Professor Oh jika memasang _slang _menyebalkan ini saja tidak bisa."

"Tapi tiangnya mengganggu."

"Dan inilah fungsi dari gantungan kecil ini."

Ditengah-tengah kamarnya, Sehun memang sengaja memasang tempat dimana cairan infus Haowen bisa dipasang, perlahan dia memindahkan putranya ke tengah tempat tidur dan mulai sibuk memasangkan cairan infus yang kini menjadi penopang hidup putranya, dia memasanganya begitu hati-hati dan teliti sampai Sehun tiba-tiba mencium bibir Haowen dan bertanya "Nyaman?"

"_eoh, _aku seperti anak normal lainnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau lebih dari normal anak pintar."

"Ya, tubuhku pa."

Sehun tertawa miris, berniat membuat Haowen bersemangat dan menggelitik habis seluruh tubuh putranya, Haowen tertawa sangat bahagia sementara Sehun berkata "Penyakit jelek ini akan segera pergi, _hush—hush _Pergilah!"

"_hahahaha…_Ya pergilah, pergi….Haowen ingin sehat, ingin bermain bola, ingin mengajak Vivi berjalan-jalan, pergilah, _hush—hush _PERGIII!"

Dan ditengah-tengah kesibukan ayah dan anak itu, tiba-tiba Luhan mengetuk pintu, melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada dengan alis terangkat pertanda "_o-ow…" _Sehun bergumam dan Haowen berbisik "Kita membuat mama marah."

"Kau benar nak."

"Makan malam siap, cepat ke meja makan." Katanya menunjuk Sehun lalu beralih pada Haowen "Sekarang!"

Buru-buru Sehun memindahkan Haowen lagi ke kursi roda, mendorongnya menuju meja makan dan makanan lezat sudah tersedia di meja, mereka menyesal karena Haowen tidak bisa menikmatinya dan hanya bisa meminum segelas susu cereal berisi protein dan metabolism yang dibutuhkan tubuh kecilnya.

"Minum ini nak."

Sementara Sehun melahap masakan buatan Luhan, Haowen justru mengelak saat Luhan memberinya susu tanpa rasa yang selalu diminumnya setiap malam, hal itu membuat Luhan bingung dan tak menyadari kalau mata Haowen tertuju pada kandang Vivi yang terlihat tak terurus dan gelap "Kenapa rumah Vivi berantakan?" tanyanya, Sehun yang sedang mengunyah terlihat cemas begitu pula Luhan yang berjalan ke arah taman belakang dan menutup tirai jendelanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat nak, mama dan papa terlalu sering bersamamu di rumah sakit, tapi besok akan dibersihkan jadi saat Vivi pulang dia akan senang."

Dan tak ada yang lebih pahit dari kebohongan, Luhan sedang menelannya kuat saat ini sampai Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Haowen dan meminta putranya untuk mengisi perut atau mereka kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Jadi susunya mau diminum atau kita terpaksa kembali ke rumah sakit?"

Buru-buru Haowen mengambil gelas susunya, menyedotnya perlahan sementara Luhan kembali bergabung di meja makan, tatapannya sendu menatap Sehun dan Sehun menggenggam sekilas tangannya untuk berkata "Makanlah, kau harus kuat."

"Pa."

"_ya?"_

Sehun terlihat gugup begitupula Luhan, tapi berbeda dengan pertanyaan menyulitkan Haowen beberapa saat lalu, putranya kini meminta "Suapi mama, kalian biasa melakukan itu sebelumnya."

Diam beberapa saat, lalu Sehun menepuk tangannya dan berkata "Kau benar! Suapi mama agar mama gemuk, baiklah, _sayang _buka mulutmu, _aaaa…"_

Merasa canggung dengan panggilang sayang dari Sehun, Luhan tetap membuka mulutnya selagi Sehun menyuapinya sesendok nasi, keduanya sempat bertatapan mata, ada rindu disana, ada cinta disana, tanpa menyadari diam-diam disana pula, Haowen sedang tersenyum melihat kemesraan kedua orang tuanya, dia juga rindu, dia sangat rindu dan berharap jika kelak dirinya benar-benar pergi kedua orang tuanya akan tetap seperti ini.

Saling menjaga, saling menguatkan di segala kondisi, seperti dirinya dan Vivi, yang saling menemani saat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar saat itu, _haaah~ _tiba-tiba dia merindukan anjing kecilnya itu, dia pun tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah jendela yang ditutup ibunya untuk bergumam rindu.

"Cepat pulang Viviya~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only Sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

Sudah menjadi rutinitas dan kebiasaan keluarga Oh setiap malam menjelang tidur _lullaby _kesukaan Haowen diputarkan, lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, hanya ada cahaya temaram menuju satu titik yaitu atap kamar Sehun dan Luhan disertai gambar _slide _dari keseharian mereka yang sengaja di foto dan dimasukkan ke dalam laptop sehingga _proyektor _mengganti _slide _nya bergantian.

"_haha…_Ini foto lama."

Hanya ada Haowen dan Sehun di tempat tidur, Luhan sedang mencuci alat minum Haowen agar steril sementara mereka menunggu kedatangan Luhan dan bergabung dengan mereka "Tapi tetap yang menjadi favorit." Ujar Sehun bergumam, menoleh menatap putranya selagi Haowen mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk foto-foto yang berganti

"Itu fotoku dengan Taeoh."

Tanpa memandang langit-langit Sehun menjawab "Ya." Karena saat ini dia hanya menikmati _lullaby _kesukaan Haowen, menatap lekat-lekat wajah putranya untuk menyadari Haowen sudah kembali berkeringat, putranya begitu lemah dan Sehun menolak untuk membuatnya terlihat lemah.

Jadilah dia membiarkan peluh membasahi wajah Haowen, sementara pada bait favoritnya dia ikut bersenandung menatap Haowen tak berkedip "_You never know dear, how much I love you." _Sehun tercekat sesaat lalu memejamkan mata pada bagian "_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Bersamaan dengan lirik _lullaby _tersebut, Sehun berdoa kuat-kuat dengan hati bergumam pasrah "_Jangan anakku Tuhan, kumohon, bahagiakan Haowen."_

"VIVI!"

Sehun terkejut saat Haowen berteriak Vivi, matanya riang menatap langit-langit dan _sial! _Sehun sengaja sudah menghapus semua foto tentang Vivi, tapi terlalu banyak hingga satu terlewat dan itu adalah foto enam bulan lalu saat keduanya berjalan-jalan mengunjungi Johnny di Chicago, mereka menikmati senja sore di jalanan yang sepi sementara temannya itu terus mengambil foto dan mengirimkan hasil luar biasa layaknya seorang _pro._

"Hari itu hari terakhir aku bisa naik pesawat pa, setelah pulang dari Chicago kepalaku sering merasa sakit."

Buru-buru Sehun menoleh, menatap lagi pada Haowen saat menerima kenyataan baru bahwa putranya sudah sering merasa sakit kepala sebelum benar-benar merasakan sakit tak tertahankan.

Dia juga bisa melihat Haowen bercerita tanpa rasa marah padanya dan Luhan, dia hanya memberitahu dan itulah hal yang membuktikan bahwa dirinya seorang ayah yang gagal karena tak ada disaat buah hatinya kesakitan dan mengabaikan saat putranya diam-diam terus mengiriminya pesan melalui ponsel Chanyeol dan mengatakan "_Pa kapan pulang? Aku rindu."_

"Kenapa tidak bilang pada mama atau papa?"

"Aku bilang."

"_huh?"_

"Tapi mama dan papa terus mengatakan pada bibi untuk memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit, itu hari dimana papa tidak pulang untuk waktu yang lama dan mama sering pulang larut setelahnya."

"_Haowenna."_

"Pa-…"

"_hmh?"_

"Kelak jangan tidak pulang seperti itu, mama merindukan papa, setiap malam mama menangis dibalik pintu kamar mandi, sengaja menyalakan _kran _air tapi nyatanya terisak seorang diri, itu menyakitkan untukku."

Air mata Sehun menetes lagi tanpa permisi, tatapannya terkunci pada cara Haowen menasihatinya, dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang anak tapi seperti seorang malaikat berhati besar, tak ada tersirat kebencian dari nada suaranya karena anak itu hanya meminta pada ayahnya, _dirinya, _yang tak layak dipanggil ayah maupun suami oleh Haowen maupun Luhan.

Dan seolah mengerti sudah membuat papanya sedih, Haowen sengaja membaca tulisan yang dibuatnya sendiri bersama Johnny saat itu dengan terbata namun terdengar lantang

_If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day, so I never have to live without you_

"Papa tahu artinya?"

"Apa?"

"Janjiku dan Vivi."

"Terjemahkan untuk papa."

"Jika Vivi hidup sampai 100 hari, maka aku berharap aku hidup 100 kurang 1 hari, jadi aku tidak pernah harus hidup tanpa Vivi."

_DEG!_

Sehun memucat, lalu tiba-tiba Haowen menatapnya dan berkata "_hehe, _aku dan paman Johnny melihat film Winnie the pooh saat itu, Vivi dan aku sudah seperti mereka, kami tidak bisa dipisahkan."

"_nak…"_

Perasaan Sehun buruk tentang ini, dia tahu berbohong tentang kenyataan Vivi telah tiada adalah hal yang serius, dia juga tidak menyangka akan sedalam ini persahabatan Haowen dan Vivi membuatnya sangat ketakutan namun lagi-lagi wajah Haowen saat menatapnya penuh kelembutan "Pa dimana Mama?"

"_huh?"_

"Aku sudah lelah, boleh aku tidur lebih dulu?"

Buru-buru Sehun mendongakan wajahnya, dia tidak ingin air matanya dilihat Haowen untuk beranjak mencium kening putranya dan berbisik "Tidurlah nak, mama akan segera datang."

Setelahnya Haowen mengangguk, tak lama dia benar-benar terlelap karena iringan _lullaby _dan karena Sehun memeluknya hangat, Sehun sendiri tak bisa menguasai emosinya, dia tanpa sadar menatap langit-langit dimana foto Vivi dan Haowen terpasang, sepertinya itu _slide _terakhir jadi wajar jika tidak berganti.

Membuatnya mencium surai Haowen dipenuhi geram tertahan, dia menyalahkan dirinya karena tak memperhatikan keluarga kecilnya dengan baik, Vivi sudah meninggalkan mereka dan lebih buruk jika terus seperti ini Haowen kecilnya juga akan pergi.

"_hrrgggh~"_

Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat ini, dia marah pada dirinya sendiri, memeluk Haowen erat hingga tanpa sadar mendengar suara _kran _dinyalakan berlebihan di dalam kamar mandi, suaranya bersahutan dengan _kran _wastafel dan Sehun teringat akan ucapan Haowen beberapa saat lalu

_Setiap malam mama menangis dibalik pintu kamar mandi, sengaja menyalakan kran air tapi nyatanya terisak seorang diri_

"_Luhan!"_

Buru-buru Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur, membuka kasar pintu kamar mandi dan benar saja ucapan Haowen, disana Luhan sedang terduduk di belakang pintu kamar mandi, membiarkan seluruh pakaiannya basah dengan menggenggam erat secarik kertas.

Entah apa isi kertas tersebut, yang jelas Luhan terlihat sangat kacau dan Sehun harus kembali berpura-pura tenang walau hatinya tercabik melihat bagaimana Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya agar tak ada suara isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

_Beginikah dirimu sejak aku pergi?_

Batin Sehun memberontak lagi, mengutuk diri sendiri untuk mematikan _kran air _dan kran_ wastafel _sebelum berjongkok didepan Luhan "Ada apa? Kenapa membuat dirimu basah?"

"Monster macam apa kita Sehunna? Kenapa kita begitu tega pada buah hati kita sendiri, _hmh?"_

Luhan meraung tak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi sementara Sehun mendengarkan "Aku mendengar semuanya—_semuanya! _Dan aku baru menyadari kita berdua adalah monster untuk Haowen—_tega sekali kau! _Kenapa kau harus pergi dari rumah saat itu? _Kenapakautidaktinggalbersamakami—KENAPA?!"_

"_Ssttt…_Luhan."

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan, memeluknya erat dan Luhan memulai kebiasaan lamanya saat marah pada Sehun, dia akan mencakar, menggigit dan berteriak marah agar suaranya teredam di dada Sehun, menyalahkan suaminya lalu tak lama bergumam lemas "Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa yang sudah kita lakukan pada Haowen?"

"Kau benar, apa yang sudah kita lakukan padanya."

Sehun memeluk erat Luhan, menangisi penyesalan yang selalu datang terlambat, dia membenarkan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Haowen, membenarkan semuanya kecuali satu hal "Hanya aku monster disini, aku yang pergi meninggalkan kalian, ini salahku, maafkan aku—_maaf…"_

Setelahnya mereka berdua berhenti saling menyalahkan, _sebaliknya, _Luhan juga ikut memeluk Sehun, menenangkan suaminya yang cukup risau dan kacau, keduanya sama-sama menyesali ketidaksempurnaan mereka sebagai orang tua, mengabaikan rasa sakit kepala yang dialami Haowen hingga berujung tak ada satu pun operasi yang bisa dijalankan putra mereka, _ya, _biarlah yang lalu berlalu, yang terjadi akan menjadi pelajaran kelak, semua sudah terjadi dan harus dihadapi.

Entah pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan tetap akan berpisah atau tetap menjadi suami istri yang sah kelak, _tak ada yang tahu, _kini fokus mereka hanya memperbaiki diri sebagai orang tua yang payah menjadi yang lebih baik, menjadi sandaran disaat Haowen membutuhkan tanpa tahu saat ini di tempat tidur, Haowen mendengar semuanya dalam tidur, ada rasa bersalah membuat orangtuanya tersiksa, tapi sepertinya dia tahu yang direncanakannya berhasil karena anak itu, saat ini dia merasa sakit yang hebat di kepalanya, terlalu sakit tapi mendengar orang tuanya saling menguatkan didalam sana membuatnya tenang.

Setidaknya nanti jika dia benar-benar terpejam tak membuka mata dia tahu ibunya tidak akan sendiri lagi karena dia yakin ayahnya akan kembali menjadi "_ayahnya"_

_You never know dear, how much I love you_

Alunan lagu dari kalimat _lullaby _favoritnya benar-benar membuat Haowen tertidur, matanya terpejam dan ada seulas senyum bahagia saat ini, terlalu bahagia karena hari ini setelah hampir tiga bulan berlalu sejak dirinya dirawat, dia bisa tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya, _utuh, _di tempat favoritnya.

"Selamat malam, _ma, pa…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_tobecontinued_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

See you "_agak" soon ya :*_

_._

_._

_lovemuch_


End file.
